Ranger School 'n Dreams
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: It was just any normal year at the Ranger School - Until two new students arrive! One of them happens to be Kellyn/Kaiden's sister, and the other a close friend of hers. How will these two change the lives of all our Ranger friends forever? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Letter

**Snowy The Glaceon: Welcome, welcome everyone! Welcome to our new FanFic - Ranger School + Dreams!**

**Foxy: Hold it. "Our"? I wrote the whole thing!**

**Snowy: Yes, yes. Oh yeah, I promise she will finish this. Really. She wrote all the chapters before posting them.**

**Foxy: Yes! I am sorry for the lack of new updates. After I finish posting this story, I will get back to one of my dead stories - Melodia Rangers! With several changes.**

**Snowy: You will, Foxy. Or I'll beat you with a stick.**

**Foxy: O.o Okay... Aye! I almost forgot! This story (Ranger School + Dreams) is the base for almost all my future stories! So I recommend reading this one before reading any of the others I plan to post in the near future.**

**Snowy: This also includes Melodia Rangers!**

**Foxy: Enough chit-chat! We have to get this story going! Snowy, the disclaimer, please!**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names. What are O.C. names, you may ask? Well, you'll get it soon enough.**

**Foxy: Yep. Now without any further wait... Story Begin!**

* * *

Kellyn stepped outside his front porch, in the small town of Chicole Village. Breathing in the fresh air of the town, he noticed the mini red flag on his mailbox was raised.

_Mail... _Kellyn thought. _I wonder who it's from..._

Kellyn grabbed the mail, and looked through them. One of them happened to be from his sister Kate!

"To Kaiden Dreamz. From Ginger Dreamz." Kellyn recited the names on the envelope. The names were Kellyn and Kate's real names, respectively. The name that everyone knows them by were just their nicknames. Kaiden (Kellyn) sat on the front step and tore open the letter.

_Dear Kaiden,_

_Hey brother! Kate here! How has your school life been at Almia Ranger School recently? Hope it has been well! Things over here in Fiore have been going good as well. I have GREAT NEWS! I'm moving to Almia so I can become a Ranger, too! I've enrolled in the school you're in, Kaiden! Isn't that great?!_

Kaiden froze. He was shocked and surprised. Kate is moving to Almia? There was more to the letter, so he kept reading.

_Hey, I almost forgot! I found out that one of my best friends is also moving to Almia! AND she's going to the same school too! So we're going together! Her name's Katie Wolfen. But she likes to be called Foxy. ...I'm not sure if she's going to automatically fall in love with you at first sight and join that fan club you've been talking about. I'm just staying quiet about you now._

At his school, Kaiden has a giant fan club called the "Prince Kaiden Fan Club". To all his fans, he is their Prince Charming, basically. It is said by all the boys that almost every new girl that meets Kaiden's eye automatically fall in love with him.

Kaiden sighed and looked up at the clouds. "Why?" He said to himself. "Why does every girl do that? I'm not that handsome..." A breeze blew by his head as he intently stared at the sky. He could almost make out the shape of a Glaceon in one of those clouds. "Better keep reading..."

_So... Yeah. We'll find out soon enough. I'm not sure when this letter will get to you, but we're going to be there on the 10th of this month. See ya soon bro. - Ginger "Kate" Dreamz._

"10th of this month... Whoa! That's tomorrow!" Kaiden shouts to himself. He wrapped up the letter, and ran inside his house to tell everyone. A new adventure is about to begin... And perhaps even new feelings will start to arise...

* * *

**Snowy: ... That was really short, Foxy.**

**Foxy: I know that! Some chapters will be short, and some will be long. And yes, as you may know, I changed Kellyn's name to Kaiden. This is what I was talking about when I meant O.C. names. Kaiden Dreamz is my O.C. name, however, his base Kellyn/Hajime, still doesn't belong to me.**

**Snowy: ... Yeah. Well, that's all for today, everyone! Be sure to review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. First Day at Ranger School (Part 1)

**Kaiden: Hey everyone.**

**Foxy: We're back with another chapter! This chapter is longer, so don't worry about the short first chapter. We'll just jump right in, so DISCLAIMER!**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

**Foxy: I explained O.C. names last chapter, so... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A knock sounded on the front door.

"Kaiden, sweetie! Can you answer the door please?" Kaiden's mother calls out from the kitchen.

"Alright, mum!" Kaiden answers as he rushes to the door. He opens the door, and guess who's on the other side...

"BRO!" Kate shouts, tackling her brother.

"GAHHH!" Kaiden shouts in shock.

"Kaiden? What's going over there?" Kaiden's mum asks with surprise in her voice.

"It's nothing mum! Kate's here!" Kaiden replies. After a few more greetings, Kate asks:

"How have you been doing, bro?"

"Great. Just got your letter yesterday." Kaiden laughs.

"WHAT?! You got it yesterday?!" Kate screeches in shock.

"...Ow. Do you mind keeping it down?" Kaiden whispers.

"Ooh. Sorry. We should be heading off to school, shouldn't we?" Kate looks around for a clock.

Realization hit Kaiden just then. "Wah! C'mon Kate, we gotta go, or we're going to be late!" Kaiden sprinted to the door. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay! Geez." Kate starts to chase her brother to Ranger School.

**Later, in Ms. April's class...**

"Good Morning, Class!" Ms. April greets.

"Good Morning Ms. April!"

"I have some interesting news to share with you all! We are getting two new students!" Ms. April announces. Whispers and chatters started to spread around the room.

"Are they boys? Girls?"

"Are they handsome, or cute?"

"Everyone, please be quiet! We'll all figure out right now! Come in you two!" Ms. April calls.

**A little bit earlier, outside of Ms. April's door...**

"...Kate, are you nervous?" Foxy asks her best friend.

"I am... a little. But we're going in together! We'll meet new friends, new teachers... Oh! You have to meet my brother too!" Kate cheers quietly.

"You have a brother?" Foxy asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Uh... I haven't seen him in such a long time that I forgot." Kate chuckles.

"Everyone, please be quiet! We'll all figure out right now! Come in you two!"

"C'mon." Kate motions Foxy towards the door. "Let's go see what our new class is like."

"Okay..." Foxy whispered as they opened the door.

**Back with the class...**

The two mystery girls walked into the classroom. One had spiky brown pigtails, and the other had long dark brown hair.

"Hey." A redhead boy nudges Kaiden.

"What is it, Keith?" Kaiden whispers.

"The moment of truth. Is there another girl joining your fan club?" Keith chuckles, pointing towards the dark brown haired girl.

"Whatever, Keith. If she does, I don't care." Kaiden glared at his redhead friend.

Foxy looked around at her new classmates. Her eyes then caught with a certain Buizel haired boy with blue eyes. She glanced at him for a moment, then looked back towards Kate. "I have the feeling that boy is Kate's brother... They look almost alike!" Foxy thinks.

Kaiden saw the dark haired girl's eyes catch with his. She glanced at him with eyes of wonder, not love, then looked at Kate. "She's not blushing at all!" Kaiden shouts in his head, his eyes widening.

"Well..." Ms. April interupts the silence once Foxy and Kate were at the front of the room. "These are our new classmates! Please tell us a little bit about yourselves!"

"Hi, I'm Ginger Dreamz!" Kate started off. "But I like to be called Kate. If you recognized my last name - Yes, I am related to Kaiden Dreamz." She moves the attention to Kaiden.

"Hey sis." Kaiden smiles and waves.

"OMG, she's so lucky! She gets to live with him everyday!" One of Kaiden's fangirls whisper.

"Ahem... Moving on... I'm originally from Fiore, and I came here so I can become a Pokemon Ranger!" Kate finishes off her introduction. "Your turn, Foxy!"

"H-hi, the name's Katie Wolfen. But you can call me Foxy." Foxy smiles. "I came here to Almia with Kate, but I'm originally from Johto... I'm also a fully fledged Pokemon Trainer, but I decided to take a different route for once."

Everyone gasps.

"Pokemon Trainer?!" One of the girls shout. "Does that mean you own Pokemon?!"

"Now, now..." Ms. April hesitates.

"Not really..." Foxy sheepishly smiles. "They're more like my friends." Just then, a white flash of light came from Foxy's pocket. A Shiny Glaceon appears beside Foxy's feet.

"HAAAIIIII!" The Shiny Glaceon greets everyone in front of her.

Everyone gasps again, with Kaiden intently staring at the Shiny Pokemon and her trainer.

"AWWH!" All the girls (Excluding Kate) scream.

"Snowy..." Foxy whispers to her Shiny Glaceon. "I was going to introduce you to everyone a little bit later..."

"Awh, but I wanted to meet everyone now!" Snowy pouts.

"Alright, fair enough..." Foxy sighs as Snowy jumps up onto her trainer's shoulder. "This is Snowy, my Shiny Glaceon. She's my most trusted Pokemon!"

"AWWH!" All the girls scream again.

"Well..." Ms. April interupts, surprised. "It sure is interesting to find a Pokemon Trainer in our school! Let's all give a warm welcome to Kate and Foxy!" She starts clapping, and everyone soon joins in.

Keith nudges Kaiden again. "See any lovey-duvey in that girl's eyes... What was her name again?"

Kaiden sweatdrops. "Foxy, Keith. And no... I don't see any of that in her... Just wonder and..."

"And?" Keith asks. "The only girl you're friends with is Rhythmi, and she does have a tiny crush on you too..."

Kaiden shakes his head. "I don't know, Keith. I just don't know..."

"Oh! Before I forget... Here are your School Stylers." Ms. April hands Kate and Foxy stylers. "I'll make this class into a free study hall class for today. I'll be in the Staff Room if you need me!" Ms. April walks out the classroom door.

"Kate..." Foxy pokes her friend in the arm.

"Yeah?"

"That boy with the Buizel-like hair... He's your brother, right?" Foxy asks.

"Yep! Let me introduce him to you!" Kate pulls Foxy by the arm towards Kaiden and Keith, with Snowy chilling on Foxy's shoulder.

"W-wha?" Foxy stutters, surprised as Kate pulls her towards the two boys.

* * *

**Snowy: My debut is in this chapter! Yay!**

**Foxy: Uh-huh. Right. :P**

**Chibi: I wonder what's going to happen...**

**Foxy: Chibi! You're not supposed to even be here! Get out!**

**Chibi: Sorry T-T Hold on. REVIEW!**


	3. First Day at Ranger School (Part 2)

**Kate: Haii everyone!**

**Kaiden: Hey.**

**Kate: Stop acting so depressed.**

**Kaiden: I just want to move on the next chapters and beyond... The story is much better from there.**

**Kate: Patience, bro. As you may have found out last chapter, my real name (O.C. name) is Ginger Dreamz, while Kellyn/Kaiden's is Kaiden Dreamz. Nice names, hmm?**

**Snowy: -Crashes- TOTALLY!**

**Kate: Geez... You scared me.**

**Snowy: Sorry! Foxy is no where to be found, and this is the scene where she meets Kaiden and Keith! Oh well. DISCLAIMER!**

**Kaiden: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

**Snowy: Thank you!**

* * *

"Yo! Kaiden!" Kate calls out towards her brother.

"Hey Kate!" Kaiden smiles. He then looks towards Foxy. "Hi... Foxy, was it?"

"Yes! It's nice to meet you!" Foxy extends a hand towards Kaiden, smiling.

Kaiden stared at her for half a second. No one had actually greeted him like that before. He snapped back to reality and reached out to shake her hand, while smiling. "Pleased to meet you too, Foxy."

"Yo!" Keith interupts. "I'm Keith! I forgot your names, but _I'll _take ya on a tour around the school!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!" A blonde haired girl ran up to Keith. "_I'm_ the one who's supposed to take them around on a tour! And their names are Kate and Foxy, by the way!"

"You did the tour last time with Kaiden, Rhythmi!" Keith rages.

"That's because Ms. April asked me to!" The girl named Rhythmi yells back.

"U-umm... Why not _both_ of you take Kate and I on a tour around the school?" Foxy suggests.

The little group stood silent. They haven't thought of that.

"Ahem... Great idea, Foxy! I'll come too." Kaiden insists. "C'mon."

"Okay!" Foxy smiles brightly.

"Geez, bro. You're impatient sometimes..." Kate complains as the group of Kaiden, Foxy, Keith, Rhythmi, and herself walk out the door, ready to start the tour.

"Why not we start with Mr. Kincaid's room, to get him out of the way?" Rhythmi asks.

Kaiden and Keith immediately agree. "Mr. Kincaid is WAY too strict." Keith mutters.

"Mr. Kincaid is another teacher here at school. He has some weird hairdo that somehow stays together..." Kaiden starts to explain.

"It's his hair spray. It's strawberry scented, so he always smells like fruit." Keith snorts.

"...Right. Mr. Kincaid really likes to enforce the school rules. That's why he's extremely strict."

"Alrighty... This way!" Rhythmi ran towards Mr. Kincaid's room, and opened the door. "Just be quiet, as his class is working on their projects."

"O-okay..." Foxy and Kate whisper, frightened by this person named Mr. Kincaid.

"We're sorry to bother you and your class, Mr. Kincaid." Rhythmi says politely. "We're just showing our two new students around our school."

Mr. Kincaid turns around from writing on the board to face the group. "You must be the new students from the other class."

"Yes! You are correct, sir." Kate replies, with Foxy standing next to her dead silent. "I'm Kate, and this is my friend Foxy."

"Welcome to our school. Now, this is my number one rule: No running in the hallways." Mr. Kincaid says with no emotion.

"Yes sir." Both Foxy and Kate mumble.

"This is my second rule: Do not cast suspicion on others without proof. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Kincaid."

"Very well then. Go on. Finish your little tour." Mr. Kincaid shoos them away while turning back towards the board.

"Let's get out of here!" Keith hisses, pushing them all out of the room.

"Phew, glad that's over." Rhythmi relaxes. "I could barely breath with all the hair spray!"

"How do his students cope with him..." Kaiden sighs.

"Moving on... Oh yeah! Let's go to the Staff Room!" Rhythmi shouts excitedly, pulling Foxy and Kate with her.

"W-wha? Okay..." Foxy says surprised.

"Girls these days..." Keith scoffs. He then received a punch in the head from Kaiden.

"Don't accuse them of being like my fangirls. Seriously. They're...different." Kaiden glared at Keith.

"OW! I was just saying!" Keith shouts.

"KAIDEN! KEITH! C'MON! HURRY UP!" Kate screeches.

"You call me impatient, yet look at yourself!" Kaiden shouts at his sister. "Let's just go already."

"Geez, okay." Keith sighs as he and Kaiden followed the girls' footsteps.

"This is the Staff Room! The name explains most of it - It's our principal's room and it's where all the teachers hang out." Rhythmi says.

"Mr. Lamont is our principal. He's pretty nice, at least nicer than Mr. Kincaid." Kaiden smiles.

"Oh, and by the way... Lamont's his first name. You see why in a second." Keith whispers calmly.

"What?" Both Foxy and Kate question, confused.

"Mr. Lamont!" Rhythmi calls out.

"Ah, hello Rhythmi. What brings you here?" Mr. Lamont asks politely.

"These are our two new students, Kate and Foxy." Rhythmi introduces the two girls.

"Well, hello Kate and Foxy. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name Lamont Splendidocious. As my last name is too long, everyone refers to me as Mr. Lamont." Mr. Lamont chuckles.

"See?" Keith nudges Kate. "Told ya."

Kate glared at Keith. "How am I supposed to know that in the first place?"

"It's very nice to meet you." Foxy smiles, taking Kate's place as main greeter.

"The library next! See you later Mr. Lamont!" Rhythmi pulls the two girls by the arm again, this time towards the library.

Kaiden and Keith sigh and Mr. Lamont laughes again.

"Here we go again..." Keith trudges after the girls.

**In the library...**

"This is the library! Otherwise known as Keith's nap room." Rhythmi snickers.

"Hey..." Keith sweatdrops.

"That boy over there is Issac." Rhythmi points towards a blonde mushroom haired boy. He was wearing a white lab coat and standing by a bookcase. "He's really smart! Give him a really long math problem, and he can solve it. _Mentally._"

"How is that possible?!" Kate whispered harshly.

"I told you, he's just really smart!" Rhythmi giggles, with a small blush on her face.

"Hey, let me tell you this - Rhythmi has a crush on Issac." Keith quietly says, just enough for Rhythmi to hear it.

"Why you - Keith!" Rhythmi goes chasing after him... With a heavy dictionary. Everyone except the two running students sweatdrop and laugh.

"Okay then... Excuse me, Issac?" Kaiden calls Issac, getting his attention.

"I was doing an eight digit multiplication problem in my head when you interupted me, Kaiden..." Issac looked towards Kaiden.

"I'm sorry, Issac. We were just taking our new students Foxy and Kate around the school." Kaiden apologizes.

"It's okay. I'll have to start calculating from the top again... It's nothing much though. Welcome to the school, Foxy and Kate. My name's Issac." Issac smiles.

"Issac is here in the library most of the time, because he got a pass to study on his own instead of attending classes like we do." Kaiden explains.

"Wow, an eight digit multiplication problem? Isn't that difficult?" Foxy asks in shock.

"Before it was difficult... But once you get used to it, it's simple. And... Why is Rhythmi chasing Keith around the library with a dictionary?" Issac questions.

"Keith! You get back here! Take back what you said!" Rhythmi hisses.

"Hehe, never!" Keith laughs as he continued to run away.

"Uh... You don't wanna know." Kate sweatdrops.

Kaiden sighs. "I'll be right back..." He walks towards the path that Keith is running in to get away from Rhythmi.

"What is he trying to do?" Foxy whispers to Kate.

"You'll see..." Kate smirks, knowing Kaiden's plan.

Keith ran past Kaiden, but instead of running, he was halted by Kaiden grabbing the back of Keith's shirt collar of his school uniform.

"Where are you going, dude?" Kaiden asks Keith, annoyed.

"Wha? Kaiden! Let go of me before she catches me!" Keith struggles to get out of Kaiden's grip.

"Haha, nice bro!" Kate cheers. Foxy just stood there, silent, laughing to herself.

"Damos Dazuru! You apologize right now!" Rhythmi demanded standing right next to Keith.

"This is abuse! Let go of the back of my shirt collar!"

"Damos... Dazuru?" Kate's eyes filled with wonder.

"That is Keith's real and full name, Kate. Just like everyone calls you Kate while your real name is Ginger Dreamz." Kaiden says, letting go of Keith's shirt collar.

"I couldn't breath when you were choking me like that, Kaiden!" Keith rages.

"Well, I'm sorry. Just apologize to Rhythmi and we can move on."

"Geez... Sheesh. Okay, I'm sorry, Rhythmi." Keith sighs.

"Thank you." Rhythmi puts the dictionary down, and then said: "Let's go continue on with the tour... The dorms next!"

"What?! You were just trying to beat me up a second ago!" Keith shouts in shock.

"Just forget about that now! We gotta finish the tour! To the dorms! See you later, Issac." Rhythmi smiles at Issac then pushes everyone out of the library.

"Goodbye, Rhythmi."

**Near the entrance to the dorms...**

"Hey, what's down there?" Foxy asks while pointing downstairs.

"Don't go down there. That's Mr. Kincaid's lab. It's off limits to everyone but himself." Kaiden warns.

"Okay..."

"C'mon, guys! Up here!" Rhythmi calls from the top of the stairs.

**Upstairs, in the dorms...**

"These are the dorms. The boys' dorms are on the left, and the girls' are on the right." Kaiden says. "Over there is our caretaker, Janice. She's like a mother to us all."

"Here is the place where we will be doing something special later... But we'll get to that some other time! That's it for the inside of the school! Time to go get some fresh air!" Rhythmi cheers, running back down the stairs.

"Does anyone else notice that she's really hyper and jumpy?" Kate asks.

"Oh, so now you notice, Kate..." Keith scoffs.

"I think she likes making new friends..." Foxy smiles warmly. "You can never have too many friends."

Kaiden just stared at Foxy again. "I just don't know... Foxy is an interesting person." He said to himself mentally.

"GUYS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rhythmi calls out to the rest of the group.

"We better get down there, or she'll be raging..." Kaiden sighs.

**Outside the Ranger School...**

"Okay, let me show you the last destinati-" Rhythmi starts to say but then is interupted by a scream.

"Help! Someone, please help! The Bidoof have gotten loose!"

* * *

**Snowy: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Keith: Nice. Although I already know what happens in the game.**

**Snowy: Shush, Keith! Please review! And Foxy will be back with us next chapter!**

**Kaiden: I hope so...**

**Kate: Awh. Kaiden is lonely.**

**Kaiden: H-hey!**


	4. Bidoof Capture!

**Snowy: Hey everyone, and welcome back! There was a cliffhanger last chapter...**

**Foxy: If you played the game before, then you know what happens here. There are 20 Bidoof in all.**

**Snowy: Foxy! You're back!**

**Foxy: I had to take care of a few things. Can someone do the disclaimer, please?**

**Kate: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

**Foxy: Thank yo- Hold on, since when did Kate get here?**

**Kate: A few seconds ago... O.o**

**Foxy: Uh... Okay. o.o**

* * *

"Help! Someone, please help! The Bidoof have gotten loose!" It was Janice, the school's caretaker.

"What's wrong, Janice?" Kaiden asks.

"All the Bidoof have gotten loose! It's all my fault! I accidentally stepped on the leader Bidoof's tail while getting the Bidoof pack a snack, sending them all into a rampage! What am I to do?!" Janice cries, worried.

"Don't say it was your fault! It was just an accident! We'll catch them all for you!" Keith smirks, taking out his School Styler. "Hey, Kate, Foxy, Kaiden! I challenge you three to a capture contest! The Ranger that captures the most Bidoof wins!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Kate shouts, taking out her own Styler.

"I'm in." Foxy smiles.

"Let's go, before they get out of the school gates!" Kaiden starts to run after a Bidoof.

"Good luck Rangers!" Janice says, with Rhythmi standing next to her.

The four future Rangers each aimed their School Stylers at a Bidoof, and in sync, shout:

"CAPTURE ON!" The Bidoof Capturing contest has begun!

Kaiden glanced at the other three running around, while capturing his third Bidoof. His eyes caught on Foxy, who had four Bidoof next to her and capturing another one.

_She's a natural..._

Kaiden mentally says capturing his Bidoof.

"AW, HECK NO, KATE! YOU ARE NOT BEATING ME!" Keith screeches, with two Bidoof by his side.

"YES I AM!" Kate screeches back, with three Bidoof by her side.

Kaiden sighed. Kate was so competitive sometimes. He was now capturing his fourth Bidoof, who was about to throw a Shadow Ball at Kaiden. His attention was off the Bidoof when he was watching Keith and Kate argue.

"Bid...DOOOF!" The Bidoof threw it's Shadow Ball straight at Kaiden, whose attention snapped back to the Bidoof in a half of a second.

"Gaaah-"

"Kaiden, look out!" Foxy ran in front of Kaiden, and knocked the Shadow Ball away with her arm.

Kaiden's eyes widened. What had just happened?

Foxy turned her head towards Kaiden, who was shocked. "You okay, Kaiden?"

Kaiden took a moment to sort out his thoughts. _Bidoof attacked... Foxy jumped in front of me... And blocked the Shadow Ball... Did she just... save me? _He questioned mentally as the past events ran through his head.

"Kaiden?" Foxy stood up next to dazed Kaiden and stared. "Are you sure you're okay? The Shadow Ball didn't hit you, did it?"

Kaiden snapped out of his daze and his eyes met with hers. His face turned bright red. Was he really blushing or was just merely embarrassed? "Uh... Yeah...I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt at all?"

"Nope! I'm great! Glad you're okay!" Foxy smiles brightly. "Let's get back to the contest before Keith and Kate beat us!" She runs off to catch another Bidoof.

Kaiden was still blushing when she ran off. He was still shocked. Kaiden soon snapped out of his trance and continued capturing Bidoofs, his blush partly disappearing.

**After all the Bidoofs were captured...**

"Phew! We're done!" Kate wipes the sweat from her forehead. "So how many Bidoof did we all capture?"

"Let's see... Keith caught three, Kaiden caught five, Kate caught four, and Foxy caught... Whoa! Eight Bidoof!" Rhythmi counted all the Bidoof.

"WHAT?! Kate beat me, and Foxy beat us all?!" Keith shouts in shock. "HOW?!"

"She's just a natural at capturing." Kaiden smiles, impressed.

"Grr... I'll beat you next time we have a capturing contest!" Keith challenged Foxy.

"Deal." Foxy crossed her arms, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Janice thanks the Student Rangers.

"No worries, Janice! That's what we do! Help people!" Keith smirks.

"We should be heading towards Ascension Square now, our last stop on this tour!" Rhythmi points towards the direction of Ascension Square.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Keith runs off towards the Square, with the other four trailing after him.

* * *

**Snowy: I think that was yet another short chappie, Foxy.**

**Foxy: I'm posting them all at the same time! So the story will be finished in a matter of hours. Don't worry...**

**Snowy: The benefits of writing it all before posting...**

**Kate: REVIEW!**


	5. The Pledge Stone and the Wish

**Snowy: HELLO! This chapter is extremely short, but is certainly an interesting one...**

**Kaiden: No spoilers, Snowy. -.-**

**Foxy: We'll get right to it! DISCLAIMER!**

**Kaiden: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

**Foxy: Thank you so much, Kaiden!**

* * *

"Here we are! Ascension Square!" Rhythmi runs down the stairs towards a large stone that is shaped like the Ranger Logo.

"This is the Pledge Stone! It is said that if you take a pledge here, it is sure to come true!" Keith says.

"Interesting..." Foxy stared at the Pledge Stone.

"Why not we all take a pledge?" Kaiden questions.

"Heck yeah! C'mon!" Keith steps up to the Pledge Stone. "What should our big pledge be?"

"How about... We pledge to become successful Rangers and Operators?" Kate asks.

"Sounds good!" Kaiden smiles.

They each put their hand on the stone, and said: "We pledge to become successful Rangers and Operators!"

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

"Ah! That's the bell! That means it's time to go inside and have dinner!" Rhythmi cheers.

"FINALLY!" Keith and Kate yell in sync, and then race each other to the main building, leaving the other three behind.

"They both sure are similar to each other, huh?" Rhythmi sighs, smiling.

"Seems like it... Personally, I thought Kate was her own unique person..." Foxy chuckles.

"Since dinner's coming up real shortly, we should get inside soon. Let's go." Rhythmi starts to walk away, with Foxy following her footsteps.

"You both go ahead. I got something I have to do first." Kaiden says, look back at the Pledge Stone.

"If you miss dinner, then don't say it's my fault, Kaiden!" Rhythmi laughs, this time running up the stairs.

"O-okay..." Foxy stuttered. "Umm... Kaiden, if you do miss dinner for some reason... Kate and I will save your dinner for you. Is that alright?"

"That would be great. Thank you." Kaiden smiles.

"See you later." Foxy jogged back to the school, leaving Kaiden alone.

Kaiden slowly walked back towards the large stone.

_I wish..._

He stepped up to the stone once again.

_I wish... I wish that someday I can find someone to care for... Who actually cares about the person inside me and not how I look._

The second to final bell rang, warning Kaiden of the time.

_Mhm. Looks like I have to in now..._

Kaiden sighs, then jogs up the steps towards the main building.

The first day of Almia Ranger School was almost done. ALMOST. There's one more special surprise left for Kate and Foxy...

* * *

**Snowy: Short chapters are LAME, Foxy...**

**Foxy: Gah! The next two chapters are long, promise!**

**Snowy: REVIEW! She'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Test of Courage (Kate and Keith)

**Snowy: Hey all!**

**Kate: FINALLY! A longer chapter for once!**

**Foxy: You do notice that this one is your Test of Courage, right? :P**

**Kate: What...? o.o**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

"Foxy! Kate! Wake up!" Rhythmi whispers.

"Nnnngh..." Foxy sighs.

"What do you want, Rhythmi? The time is 11 PM!" Kate hisses.

"Just get out there! Everyone's waiting for you two!" Rhythmi glares.

"Why are they waiting for us...?" Kate asks in confusion.

"Just go! Foxy, wake up. Seriously." Rhythmi nudges Foxy.

"Ugh... Fine." Foxy throws off her blanket and gets up, yawning.

Outside of the girls' dorm, Rhythmi was correct. Everyone WAS waiting for them.

"What are you all doing here?" Kate asked blankly.

"Every new kid at school has to take a test - The Test of Courage!" Keith says.

"The Test of Courage?" Foxy asks.

"Yes... Here are the rules. 5 of the students have hidden their School Stylers somewhere in the following rooms: the library, the Staff Room, Mr. Kincaid's room, Ms. April's room, and Mr. Kincaid's lab. You and your chosen partner will have a half hour to finish the test." Kaiden explains.

"That sounds difficult..." Foxy says worried.

"Don't worry, Foxy. Thirty minutes is more than enough time to find all the Stylers. And you'll have your chosen partner to help you too!" Kaiden smiles, ensuring Foxy's confidence.

"Which happens to be you, Kaiden... You're Foxy's partner." Rhythmi chuckles.

"What?" Kaiden asks in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, Kaiden. Keith is Kate's partner." Rhythmi laughs.

"Who chose their partners?!" Keith hissed.

"Hmm. I'm okay with helping Foxy out..." Kaiden whispers. _I actually wanted to help her._

"Okay, it's time! Kate and Keith are going first! Foxy and Kaiden will go after. Go!" Rhythmi pushes Kate and Keith out of the dorms.

"I hate you sometimes, Rhythmi..." Keith scowls at Rhythmi.

"Hehehe! Good luck!" Rhythmi snickers and runs back to the rest of the group.

"It's so dark..." Kate whispers. "We should get started now, right?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's go to the Staff Room first." Keith insisted.

"O-okay..." Kate quietly says as she followed her partner to the Staff Room.

"I'll give you a hint on this first one... The styler doesn't stay put." Keith says.

"Hmm..." Kate thought for a moment, then saw a Pichu... With a Styler on it's back! "Aha! There it is!" She started to chase after the Electric Pokemon.

"You got it." Keith softly whispers, smiling. Keith was glad that it was so dark that no one can see that smile.

After a few minutes, Kate finally caught the runaway Pichu and grabbed the Styler off it's back. She was completely out of breath by then.

"You okay?" Keith asks, taking the Styler from Kate.

"Y-yeah... Just let me catch my breath..."

"Alright."

_Keith is so... calm. Not like before when he was all hot-headed. _Kate thinks while catching her breath.

After she started breathing normal again, Keith smiles through the darkness again and said: "Ready to go?"

Kate saw that smile and replied: "...Yes."

"'Kay. Want to go to the library next?"

"S-sure..."

"C'mon then." Keith grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him.

Kate blushed lightly. _He suddenly grabbed my wrist..._

_Bad Keith! Why'd you just grab her wrist?! _Keith mentally scolded himself. He heard his own voice talking back to him.

_Just maybe... Maybe you like her, Keith._

_LIKE HER?! Why would I like her on the first day she's here?! _Keith screams in his mind.

_Because. It's because she was nice to you and you warmed up to her. That's all I have to say._

_HEY! MIND KEITH! GET BACK HERE! _Keith yells.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Kate asks, worried. "You seem to be zoning out there."

"Huh?" Keith snaps back to reality, realizing that they were standing in front of the library doors. "Oh. I'm fine. Let's just go in already."

"Uh... Okay." Kate quietly agrees.

**Inside the library...**

"Now where could that Styler be?" Kate wonders.

"Hmm. I wonder where." Keith looks at Kate blankly.

"Do you mind helping?" Kate asks sarcastically.

"Look on the shelf..."

Kate looked near the shelves. She noticed a Styler with the handle covered in colored tape. "Oh. There it is."

"Right..." Keith chuckles.

Kate grabs the Styler quickly. "How much time left?"

"Umm... About 20 minutes."

"Whoa, 10 minutes, that fast?! C'mon Keith!" Kate dashes to the door.

"Okay, okay. But I promise that is still enough time..." Keith sighs.

"Leftover time is okay! No time at all is not! C'mon! Ms. April's room next."

**In Ms. April's classroom...**

"This one's hidden a bit. Not so obvious like the library's." Keith hinted.

"Hmm..." Kate looks around the room. "Could it be in the teacher's desk?"

"Probably not. Both Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid keep their drawers locked..." Keith says.

Kate kicks a random wood crate, knocking it over. Suddenly, Kate got an idea. "Ah! Maybe it's under one of the crates!"

"Maybe." Keith smirks, signaling that she got it.

"I got the Styler!" Kate cheers, running back to Keith.

"Kate, watch out for that-"

"GAAAHH!" Kate screams in shock as she trips on a loose floor plank.

Keith quickly catches her in his arms. "Gotcha."

Kate blushes a bright red. "Uh... Thanks, Keith."

"No problem." Keith grins his cheeky smile. "Just look out next time. And hope none of the teachers heard you..."

**In the teachers' dorms...**

_"GAAAHH!"_

"What was that?" Mr. Kincaid swings his newspaper away from his face. "Are the students misbehaving again?!"

"No, no... It's probably some wild Pokemon outside, that's all." Ms. April yawns.

"How can you be so sure?!" Mr. Kincaid sneers. "It could be one of the students going through our stuff!"

"Kincaid, drop it." Lamont scolds. "The students are sleeping. You don't want to wake them up."

"Ugh... I'll just go downstairs, to work on grading some homework..." Kincaid groans, walking downstairs, possibly to his lab...

**Back with Keith and Kate...**

Kate was still blushing. _How could I have been so clumsy? Although him catching me was nice..._

"Kate." Keith calls.

"Y-yes?!" Kate squeaks, surprised.

"We've only got 15 minutes left. And we've got two Stylers left to find in Mr. Kincaid's classroom and lab." Keith says.

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about the time." Kate rolls her eyes, smiling.

"Whatever. Let's go. The sooner we finish this, the more sleep I can get." Keith laughs.

"Exactly! You didn't even bother to listen to me last time!"

**In Mr. Kincaid's classroom...**

"We need to be quiet in here. I've heard a rumor that Mr. Kincaid has alarms in here." Keith warns.

"Why would he have alarms in here? His personal drawers are locked and the only things in here are school supplies..." Kate questions.

"I don't know why. But it was just a rumor, so it may not be true. I think the Styler is hidden really well. So that Mr. Kincaid can't find it." Keith searches around the room.

"How do I know you don't know the exact location of the Styler?" Kate chuckles.

"Hey, I'm not lying. I seriously don't know." Keith looks back towards Kate with an amused look.

_Keith really is friendly and helpful now... I like that. _Kate thought. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Hmm." Kate looks around the room. Her eyes land on an awkwardly placed book on the shelf. "That book looks suspicious."

"Which book?" Keith asks.

"That one. The thick green one sticking out of the shelf." Kate grabs the green book and opens it. Inside the unreadable pages happens to be the Styler, fitting perfectly in a hole where the pages originally were.

"Wow. Your eyes are good." Keith says, impressed. "Hey, there's a note with the Styler."

_Bring this book back to the dorms when you get back. You know, so Mr. Kincaid doesn't think we destroyed the book... Haha._ - From the Test of Courage students.

"Very funny, guys..." Kate closes the book. "So, Mr. Kincaid's lab last?"

"Yeah..." Keith hesitates.

"What? You scared?" Kate laughs.

"N-no! I'm not scared! I'm just worried about getting caught, that's all. I've heard that two students doing the Test of Courage got caught by Mr. Kincaid one time. They got a hefty punishment from him."

"Ooh." Kate's voice got quieter. "Let's make a quick trip in, grab the Styler, and then scram. Okay?"

"Alright."

**Near the entrance of Mr. Kincaid's lab...**

Kate and Keith slowly creeped down the stairs. They could hear Mr. Kincaid rustling with his papers in a different room.

"Look! There's the Styler!" Kate hisses, pointing towards the Styler, hidden behind a crate.

"I'll grab it." Keith slowly crawls, trying not to creak the floorboards. His hands gripped the Styler, and then he pulled it out. "I got it!"

Suddenly, a whole flock of Zubat came out from a dark place. "Zu- ZUBAT!"

"Keith!" Kate shrieks in shock.

"Kate! Help me capture these Zubat and then we scram!" Keith calls out, pulling out his Styler.

Kate quickly fumbled with her Styler, aiming it at the Zubat. "Capture on!"

The Ranger duo caught each Zubat, one by one, until they were all captured. But their troubles weren't over quite yet.

"Who's there?!" Mr. Kincaid yells.

"C'mon, Kate! Scram!" Keith sprints back upstairs, grabbing Kate's hand instead of her wrist this time.

Mr. Kincaid quickly opened the door. "Who's there?" He looked around, only to find nothing but the tame Zubat. "Oh, some wild Pokemon." He sighed. "Wild Pokemon can cause a ruckus sometimes..."

**Back in the dorms...**

Keith dashed up the stairs, one hand holding two Stylers, the other holding Kate's hand. Kate, who was blushing due to Keith holding her hand, had the other three Stylers in her hand.

"Oh! Welcome back, Damos Dazuru and Ginger Dreamz!" Rhythmi calls out, addressing them by their real names. "How'd your Test of Courage go?"

Kate coughed. "J-just fine."

"Uh, Keith, Kate? Why are you holding hands?" A girl asked the exhausted duo.

Crimson blushes formed on both of their faces. Keith quickly let go of her hand and scoffed: "None of your business."

"Y-yeah! It's nothing!" Kate stutters.

"Yeah, nothing." Kaiden rolls his eyes. "So I guess it's Foxy's turn now, Rhythmi?"

* * *

**Foxy: See? I told you! A good chapter!**

**Kate: o.o**

**Kaiden: Relax, sis. Next chapter's going to be good.**

**Snowy: Another good one. Foxy's Test of Courage! xD**

**Kaiden: REVIEW!**

**Foxy: o.o You actually used caps for once...**


	7. Test of Courage (Foxy and Kaiden)

**Snowy: Haii everyone! Today, we'll cover Foxy's Test of Courage with Kaiden!**

**Foxy: This isn't going to turn out very well...**

**Kaiden: Who knows...**

**Snowy: Muahahahaha, we'll see...**

**Kate: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

"Yeah, nothing." Kaiden rolls his eyes. "So I guess it's Foxy's turn now, Rhythmi?"

"Yes! Other students hid their Stylers as well. The only difference is... It's outside!" Rhythmi explains.

"What?" Foxy looks towards Rhythmi. "_Outside?_"

"Yes, outside. Target Clear building, the school's port, in a tree, in the fence, and the Pledge Stone." Rhythmi counts off the locations.

"In a _tree_? How are we supposed to know which tree?" Foxy blankly stares.

"Don't worry! The tree will have slashes that we put on it so it's easily found. And it's in a secret language only us students understand. It literally means "Test of Courage - Styler here!" Rhythmi winks.

"Okay then... We should probably get going now, Foxy." Kaiden stands up, ready to go.

"Alright."

"Good luck Foxy and Kaiden!" Rhythmi winks again as the second duo quickly walk down the stairs.

**Outside the Ranger School...**

"So, where should we start looking first, Foxy?" Kaiden asks.

"Umm... The Target Clear building is near here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is... Let's go." Kaiden smiles warmly.

The duo scurried towards the building, keeping low to avoid attention.

"By the way, Foxy..." Kaiden whispers, his words trailing off.

"Yes?" Foxy looks back.

"I would like to thank you again for saving me earlier today. I should've been paying more attention on my capture." Kaiden sheepishly laughs.

"No worries! It's better than you being hurt." Foxy smiles.

Kaiden spotted a green Styler tucked in the grass. He brushes away the overgrowth and picks up the device. "Found it."

"Wow... I don't think I would've been able to see the Styler in all this darkness..." Foxy whispers.

"Well, let's keep looking for the other four."

"Ah! I see one, over there! It's next to the fence!" Foxy tries to dash off towards the green device.

"Wait!" Kaiden quickly grabbed Foxy's hand, halting her in her tracks. "We have to be careful not to be caught by the teachers or get attacked by the wild Pokemon..."

"... Sorry." Foxy mumbles, her eyes gliding towards their hands and then towards the ground.

"It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kaiden smiles.

The two stood in the silent darkness, the sound of sleeping Pokemon in the distance.

"Kaiden... You... You can let go of my hand now..." Foxy whispers.

A light blush appeared on Kaiden's face. He let go of her hand.

"Umm... Well... I said there was a Styler near the fence... We can go get it now..." Foxy continues to whisper, barely audible.

"Alright. Let's go."

They both snuck around the Target Clear Building, taking the hidden Styler along the way.

"Where next?" Kaiden asks.

"I don't remember..." Foxy scratches her head, trying to remember.

A beam of light flashed from Foxy's pocket, with Snowy appearing on Foxy's shoulder.

"A tree." Snowy says. "There's one in a tree, near the school's port, and by the Pledge Stone. I overheard them talking about it earlier."

"Wah! You seriously need to stop scaring me like that..." Foxy sighs.

"Sorry." Snowy laughs, then looks around the dark area. "Hey..."

"What is it, Snowy?"

"Isn't that the tree?" Snowy lifts a paw towards a tree with several scratch marks on the bark.

"Yes! That's it! You have good eyes, Snowy." Kaiden's eyes lit up.

"Let's go then." Snowy smiles brightly, while the two students slowly proceeded towards the scratched tree.

"Hmm..." Foxy observed the tree once they arrived. "The tree kinda looks like it was scratched by Weavile..."

"I doubt the school has a Weavile, Foxy." Snowy sweatdrops. "Plus, didn't Rhythmi say that they carved out that themselves?"

_She does know a lot about Pokemon... _Kaiden stood in silence while the trainer and her Pokemon talked.

"Okay, enough about who carved this out." Foxy shook her head. "Where's the Styler?"

"The Styler blends in with the tree... And the darkness doesn't help either." Kaiden walks around the tree, looking into the branches.

"Should I freeze the tree until it falls out?" Snowy jokes.

"No." Foxy nudges Snowy. "The tree would stand out a lot then... As it's frozen."

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea." Kaiden says, shocking the other two.

"Huh?" Foxy and Snowy look at Kaiden, surprised.

"I see the Styler in that branch..." Kaiden points at the green Styler. "Can Snowy use a move on that branch to knock the Styler off?"

"That's a great idea, Kaiden! Nice thinking!" Foxy complimented. "Snowy, use Ice Beam on that branch, please."

"Right away, Foxy!" Snowy jumps off of Foxy's shoulder. "Ice Beam!"

Snowy threw a beam of frozen ice towards a branch, making it shake. The Styler slipped off the rough bark into Kaiden's hands.

"Nice catch!" Foxy gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks. A usable Styler is better than a broken one." Kaiden laughs.

"Where next, Snowy?" Foxy asks her Glaceon.

"The school's port. Then finally, the Pledge Stone." Snowy replies.

"Let's go to the port first, then we'll get the Pledge Stone Styler when we're coming back. Is that okay with you, Foxy?" Kaiden gathers the rest of the Stylers.

"Yes."

"Then let's roll!" Snowy cheers, running off down the stairs.

"Hey, Snowy, wait!" Foxy calls after her Glaceon, chasing her.

Kaiden chuckles, watching the two run. _I can tell that she's different than the other girls... Maybe it's because she's a Pokemon Trainer?_

"Kaiden! Come on! Hurry up!" Snowy yells in Kaiden's direction, grabbing his attention.

"Be patient, Snowy! I'm coming!" Kaiden rolls his eyes and dashes off towards the other two.

"Are the Stylers waterproof?" Snowy asks in wonder once Kaiden arrived at the port.

"Uh, no. Not waterproof, but water resistant. May I ask why?" Kaiden replies, confused.

"Because... It looks like there's a Styler in the water." Snowy says blankly, staring at the "Styler" in the water.

"Huh? The Stylers aren't supposed to be in deep water for so long..." Kaiden rolls up his sleeve and tries to grab the Styler, failing to do so.

"Want me to jump in and get it?" Snowy laughs.

"Umm, you two..." Foxy whispers.

"Hmm?" Kaiden and Snowy question.

"I... I think that's the Styler's reflection..."

"Huh?" Snowy blankly answers again. "If it's a reflection, then... Where's the Styler?"

"Let me check..." Foxy pulls her arm under the dock instead of into the water.

"...Under the dock?"

"The Styler's reflection looked weird. So it couldn't have been in the water." Foxy pulls her arm back, revealing a Styler in her hand. "Rather, under the dock..."

Kaiden awkwardly stared at the Styler in her hand. "I wouldn't have thought of that..."

"...Magic?!" Snowy shouts.

"No." Foxy sweatdrops. "They put it on top of a rock that's under the dock. So it's more difficult to find."

"That rhymes." Snowy smiles.

"Aye, I noticed..."

"Well done, Foxy! If Snowy and I were to continue searching like before, we wouldn't have found it..." Kaiden sheepishly sweatdrops.

"Thanks!" Foxy smiles. "Now, to the Pledge Stone, then back to the school building."

"To the Pledge Stone!" Snowy tries to dash off again, instead being caught by Kaiden.

"Nope, you're staying with us, little Glaceon." Kaiden laughs.

"Aww!" Snowy pouts while climbing back onto Foxy's shoulder.

The trio quickly walked back to the Pledge Stone, wanting to go back to sleep soon.

"Hmm... The Styler is probably behind here somewhere..." Kaiden steps up to the stone and looked around.

"There it is!" Snowy jumps off of Foxy's shoulder again and runs behind the giant stone, retrieving the Styler.

**However, meanwhile, back at the Ascension Square stairs...**

"Ugh..." Mr. Kincaid sighs, stretching. "Catching those students in my lab area really made me angry... Maybe I'll just relax by the water for a bit..."

**Back with Kaiden and Foxy...**

"I got it!" Snowy cheers, her voice muffled by the Styler in her mouth.

"Well done, Snowy! Now... Let's get out of here..." Foxy whispers.

"Both of you! I see someone at the stairs..." Kaiden squints to see who it is.

"It's Mr. Kincaid!" Foxy gasps.

"Quick! Run to the trees!" Kaiden absentmindedly grabbed Foxy's hand and pulls her with him.

"W-wha, Kaiden?!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Muffled Snowy shouts, then running after them, dropping the Styler in the process. "Uh oh!"

Kaiden continued to pull Foxy with him until they got to the trees. He dropped down behind a bush, once again, pulling Foxy down with him. He lightly embraced her to hide themselves even more, causing Foxy to blush.

"Umm..." Foxy whispers. _Okay... This... may be a little too close..._

"Snowy!" Kaiden harshly whispers, looking back at the Shiny Glaceon trying to pick the Styler back up.

_But, I... I kinda like this..._

Mr. Kincaid strolled along, whistling softly as he walked. "Oh, what's this?"

Snowy tried to escape one more time with the Styler, however, Mr. Kincaid's words stopped her in her tracks.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? No... They aren't... That's a Shiny Glaceon, right in front of my very eyes!" Mr. Kincaid blinks.

_There's only one thing I can do... _Snowy spun around in a circle, throwing the Styler into the trees. A hiss sounded after it was thrown.

"Huh? What just flew by? ...Oh well, it must've been a Pokemon or a rock or something. Okay Kincaid, remember how you approach wild Pokemon..."

Snowy silently stood there, watching Mr. Kincaid panic._ I wonder what that hiss was..._

Mr. Kincaid slowly approached the Shiny Pokemon. "Shh, little Pokemon, I won't hurt you..."

Snowy sweatdropped with a depressed look on her face. _Scary._

"What's a Glaceon doing at Ranger School anyway?" Mr. Kincaid said in his normal voice.

_Here's my chance! _Snowy escaped into the bushes, acting like she was suddenly scared.

"Hey! Wait!" Mr. Kincaid called. "Damn it, I scared it away... Back to the school then." He sighed, and headed back to the school building.

A few moments later, Snowy heaved a large sigh. "Phew... That was close."

"Yes it was... But did you have to throw the Styler into the trees for it to land on my head?!" Kaiden hisses.

"Oh, so that's what the hissing was..." Snowy sweatdropped. "Sorry. ... Are you enjoying hugging Foxy, Kaiden?"

"Huh? What are you talking abo-" Kaiden finally notices that he still has his arms around Foxy, whose head was on his chest and was still lightly blushing.

"Ha. So you finally realize that?" Snowy laughs.

Kaiden blushes a crimson red. "U-uh... How long have we been like this?"

"For a little while now... I assume you hugged me so we both would be able to hide better..." Foxy whispers. "... You can let go, now..."

"O-oh, sorry." Kaiden let Foxy out of his grip.

"Let's go back to the dorms already. I'm extremely tired and who knows how much time we have left..." Snowy yawns.

"Time... I forgot all about the time..." Foxy looks around, as if looking for a clock in the moon.

"H-hey! Wait! Snowy, Foxy, promise me you won't tell anyone about this incident... You know, the hugging..." Kaiden stammers, embarrassed.

"I know I won't tell anyone." Foxy chuckles. "As I'm embarrassed myself..."

"You can trust me!" Snowy smiles brightly.

"Alright then... Let's head back before anyone suspects anything..." Foxy twiddles with her thumbs, getting nervous. "Snowy, time to return to your Pokeball."

"Okay! Night, Foxy! Night Kaiden!" Snowy smiles once more, then a red beam of hit her, sending her into the Pokeball.

As the two students were walking back, Foxy heard a voice in her head, it was Snowy using telepathy with the help of a certain Psychic Type Pokemon.

_Hey._ Snowy called telepathically.

_... What is it, Snowy? _Foxy replies.

_I have a quick question. Did you like Kaiden hugging you?_

_Snowy, that's a bit too personal..._

_Oh come on, just tell me!_

_... Geez. Fine. Yes, I did like the hug... Kinda._

_That's good enough of an answer! Night Foxy!_

_Hey! What are you going to do with that information?!_

_Nothing! I was just wondering!_

_Sigh... Okay..._

By the time Snowy and Foxy finished their telepathic conversation, the two tired students had gotten back to the dorms, only to be greeted by Rhythmi.

"Oh hey, you two! You're back just in time!" Rhythmi smirks. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"No." Both Foxy and Kaiden answered blankly.

"... Lies. Oh well, it's getting pretty late anyways..." Rhythmi yawns. "Everyone can go to bed now!"

No one heard her, since everyone was fast asleep with their heads on the tables.

"Hey! Just wake up and go back to your room!" Rhythmi called out, with an anger mark appearing on her head.

"Just leave them be, Rhythmi. The teachers won't notice at all." Kaiden sighs, taking a seat at a table and putting his head on it.

"What? You too?! ...Foxy?"

"Nope. I'm asleep already, don't bother me." Foxy mumbles, sitting across from Kaiden.

"Aw, seriously? Ugh, fine..." Rhythmi took a seat next to Foxy. "Night everyone!"

"Night..." Everyone whispers.

"You're telling me that you all were awake this whole time?!" Rhythmi says, with the anger mark appearing again.

"Yep."

* * *

**Snowy: Funny ending there. :P**

**Kate: So everyone, including me, ends up falling asleep at the tables? I wonder what Janice's reaction was...**

**Kaiden: She was probably shocked.**

**Foxy: -Shrugs- Eh.**

**Snowy: Kaiden hugged Foxy...**

**Kaiden: It was an accident!**

**Snowy: Sure it was. REVIEW!**


	8. Outdoor Class

**Keith: OUTDOOR CLASS IS FINALLY HERE!**

**Snowy: Ack! Keith, you calm down!**

**Kate: He's really excited. He has like over 25 questions to ask the Ranger, although he can only ask one.**

**Kaiden: Aye. Disclaimer, please!**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Kate and Foxy finished their Tests of Courage.

"Hello class!" Ms. April greets. "Today is a special day! Can anyone tell me why?"

"Today's Outdoor Class!" Keith blurted out.

"Correct, Keith! And please try to raise your hand next time."

"Ms. April? Is your class ready?" Lamont poked his head in from the door.

"Yes! Class, please walk down to Pledge Stone, where we will start our Outdoor Class!" Ms. April dismissed her class outside.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers, quickly filing out of the classroom.

Ms. April sighs. "They sure love Outdoor Class, don't they?"

"Well, they only like the last part..." Mr. Lamont chuckles.

**At the Pledge Stone...**

_Hmm... Where is he? _Ms. April tapped her foot, impatient.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. April." A Ranger with a large afro walked up to her, apologizing.

"There you are, Crawford! Thank you for coming." Ms. April thanked the Ranger whose name was Crawford. "Class, please quiet down! Our guest Ranger is here!"

"Finally!" Keith whispers.

"So that's what a real Ranger looks like..." Foxy whispers back.

"Yep! Here comes my favorite part of this whole Outdoor Class!" Keith grinned.

"Hey! My name is Crawford, and I'm a Ranger at Vientown, which is near here!" Crawford greeted. "This is my Partner Pokemon, Budew!"

A Budew crawled out from behind Crawford's leg. "H-hi..."

"Welcome to our Outdoor Class, Crawford!" Lamont smiles.

"Now it's time to start the final activity - The Question and Answer Session of Terror!" Ms. April announces.

"The what?" Kate questions flatly.

"The Question and Answer Session of Terror, Kate. I know the name is a bit strange." Kaiden laughs quietly.

"Each student is allowed one question to ask the Ranger. Let's start with... Kaiden!" Ms. April directs the attention towards Kaiden.

"Me? Hmm... What made you decide to become a Ranger?" Kaiden asks.

"Such an inspiring question..." One of Kaiden's fangirls sigh.

"Well, I decided to become a Ranger because I wanted to help Pokemon!" Crawford grinned. "Next question! How about the girl with the poofy hair?"

"That's me!" Rhythmi smiles. "Umm... Do you think I'll become an Operator?"

"He isn't a fortune teller, Rhythmi!" Keith protested.

"I just met you, so I wouldn't know for sure. But, if you try your best, you'll have a good possibility of becoming one!" Crawford replied.

"Yay! Now I have confidence! Thank you!" Rhythmi cheers.

"My question next! Will I become a Ranger?" Keith quickly said.

"You're mistaking him for a fortune teller too, Keith!" Rhythmi says, annoyed.

"Haha, well, just like before, if you try your best, you'll become a great Ranger!" Crawford laughs.

"Umm, excuse me, Ranger?" Kate interrupted Rhythmi and Keith's arguing. "This is my question... Do you ever have fun on missions?"

"Of course! Seeing people and Pokemon's smiles always is fun!" Crawford gave a thumbs up. "So, who's next?"

"U-umm... I have a question..." Foxy grabs Crawford's attention.

"Alright, what's your question... Say, you look familiar to me somehow..." Crawford observed Foxy's face, looking for recognition.

"Do I?" Foxy asks, surprised.

"Hmm... Well, we can discuss that later. What was your question, miss?"

"Oh, umm... Can I see your Capture Styler?" Foxy asks.

"Sure." Crawford gives his Ranger Styler to Foxy to see.

_So this is what an official Capture Styler looks like... It doesn't look too different than the school one... _Foxy gave the Styler back to Crawford. "Thanks."

"No problem." Crawford smiles. "Okay, who's nex-"

Crawford's Styler rang, interupting his sentence.

"Crawford here!" The guest Ranger answered.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford! Barlow here! I know you're at the Ranger School, but we've got an emergency! There's a Mantine injured off the coast of School Island! I'm assigning you to this mission!" The other Ranger known as Barlow explained.

"Roger that, sir!" Crawford saluted.

"Don't show off in front of all those kids. Barlow out!" Barlow cut off the voicemail.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut off the Outdoor Class like this, Mr. Lamont." Crawford apologizes while gathering his things.

"Oh no, please don't apologize! The injured Mantine comes first! Good luck, Crawford!" Lamont smiles.

"Sorry to leave you on the cliff on this one, students! I'll make sure to give you a status once the mission is complete!" Crawford finishes gathering his things.

"You better hurry, Crawford. Isn't that your boat?" Ms. April points towards the port, where a boat stood.

"Oops! Yep, that's it! See you in the distant future, everyone!" Crawford jumped into the boat, and drove away.

Silence rolled across the square.

"This Outdoor Class was the shortest one ever, but it was a good experience for the students..." Ms. April sighs.

"Look, the boat is almost gone beyond the horizon already..." Mr. Lamont observes.

"Okay, everyone! Looks like we have to cut today's Outdoor Class short! Please head back to the school." Ms. April announces.

"Aw, man..." Keith sighs.

"Cheer up, dude. We got to see a Ranger get assigned to a mission!" Kate elbows Keith.

"Ow!"

Foxy laughed, continuing to walk back.

Kaiden was dead silent, pondering. _Why did that Ranger Crawford say that Foxy looked familiar?_

**-Flashback-**

_"U-umm... I have a question..." Foxy grabs Crawford's attention._

_"Alright, what's your question... Say, you look familiar to me somehow..." Crawford observed Foxy's face, looking for recognition._

_"Do I?" Foxy asks, surprised._

**-Flashback end-**

_She reacted surprised, but it's not as surprised as I thought... _Kaiden continued to ponder.

"Bro!" Kate waved her hand in front of her brother's face. "Are you blind or something?"

"Huh?" Kaiden snapped back to reality to see that Kate and Foxy were standing right next to him, with Keith a few footsteps away.

"I said, what did you think of Crawford? You didn't reply at all..." Kate repeats her question.

"Are you okay, Kaiden? You're not getting sick, are you?" Foxy asks, worried.

"Huh? I'm not sick, I was just thinking." Kaiden smiled.

"Okay, if you insist..."

"Hey you three! Hurry up! We're going to miss dinner if you slack any longer!" Keith shouts.

"Argh! Can't your stomach ever wait?!" Kate shouts back, running towards him.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Foxy started to run after them, but then stopped and turned back to Kaiden. "Let's catch up to them, Kaiden!"

"Alright. Let's go." Kaiden smiles again.

_She seems to have many more secrets than what we know now._

* * *

**Snowy: Secrets! Secrets untold!**

**Kaiden: Secrets that are going to stay secret until further notice, Snowy.**

**Foxy: Kaiden's completely correct. No spoilers.**

**Snowy: Aw! But here's a hint on the next chapter: It does show a bit of Foxy's past!**

**Kate: REVIEW!**


	9. Trainer Teachings: Part 1

**Snowy: Exactly one day later...**

**Foxy: Rather, a few minutes later...**

**Snowy: Right. Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C, and O.C. names.**

* * *

A day has passed since the Mantine incident had happened.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. April greeted. "Does everyone remember the Mantine incident that Crawford tended to yesterday?"

"Yes... Did that Mantine get saved?" A male student asks.

"We'll find out right now." Ms. April starts to read the letter from the Vientown Ranger Base. "Why, yes! The Mantine was healed and released back into the wild in a matter of hours."

Everyone cheered.

"Wow! The Rangers are so amazing!" A female student said in awe.

"Aw, I wish I signed up to be a Ranger instead of an Operator!" Another student sighed.

"Quiet down, please! We're going to start today's lesson." Ms. April hushes the class. "Today, we're going to learn something that you may think is strange to teach in a Ranger School."

Whispers filled the room.

"What does she mean?" Keith whispers to Kaiden.

"I have no idea..." Kaiden replies back.

"In fact, one of our students should know this subject very well. Foxy." Ms. April points the attention towards Foxy.

"H-huh? Me?" Foxy says in surprise.

"Yes. Today, we're going to learn the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer."

Chatters burst out in the room once again.

"Pokemon Trainer? Hold it, we're supposed to be Rangers, not Trainers!" One of the male students said in protest.

"Please, if you're complaining, keep it to yourselves! All we're going to do is watch a video." Ms. April quieted the class down again, then put a DVD into the player at her desk.

"I wonder what it's like..." Kaiden whispers.

"We'll find out right now, bro." Kate whispers back.

_**"Hey!" A boy in a blue and white jacket greeted. "My name's Calem, and welcome to Trainer Academy in the beautiful Kalos region!**_

"Kalos..." Kaiden mumbled to himself.

Foxy stared at the screen quietly, her eyes filled with surprise and wonder.

_**"Today, we're going to go over the basics of Pokemon and show you what battling is! Serena! Where are you?!" Calem called out. A girl in a black and red dress ran up to him.**_

_**"Phew, I made it just in time..." Serena says, out of breath. She holds up a red and white ball. "This is a PokeBall! It is used to capture Pokemon and is also used to keep your Pokemon with you easily!"**_

_**"However..." Calem explains. "Pokemon can also stay out of their PokeBall and walk around with their Trainer, like for example... Hey... Where is she?"**_

_**"Who?" Serena questions, confused.**_

_**"Our battle opponent and the example... Where'd she go?" Calem asks, impatient.**_

_**"Last time I saw her, she was inside..."**_

_**"What? Doesn't she know that we're filming this?" Calem says, annoyed.**_

_Who's the girl they're talking about...?_ Kaiden tries to figure out who she was.

_**"She has other things to do, Calem. Calm down..." Serena chuckles.**_

_**"Like what?" Calem asks.**_

_**"Uh... I don't know..."**_

_**Calem sweatdropped. "Let's just go find out what she's so busy doing inside."**_

_**Calem and Serena walked into the building, finding their fellow friend sitting at a desk, typing something on her laptop. Their friend wore a black jacket dress, with a black felt hat to match. Her black socks reached all the way up to past her knees.**_

_**"Hey..." Calem caught his friend's attention, making her jump.**_

_**"...Do you need something, Calem?" The girl asks.**_

"Hey, Kate, Kaiden." Keith whispers. "Don't you think that girl's voice sounds awfully familiar?"

"Yeah, it does..." Kate replies.

Meanwhile, Foxy was listening to the two people speak, her face showing signs of embarrassment.

**_"You do know that we're filming, and that we need you out here?" Calem says._**

**_A Glaceon, a Shiny one in fact, jumps up onto the girl's shoulder. "Aw, Calem, calm down! Foxy just forgot, that's all!"_**

That single sentence sent the whole class into a rampage.

"_Foxy_?!" Keith shouts out, startling the person that owns that name.

"Is that Snowy?" One of the girls ask.

"Are you saying that Foxy helped make this video!?"

Ms. April whistled loudly, instantly quieting down the room. "Now, I know what you are thinking. That our fellow classmate, Foxy, is in this video. It is true."

Kate nudges Foxy. "You were in the Kalos region before?"

"Yes... That was the last region I went to before I moved to Almia..." Foxy sheepishly answered, embarrassed.

"Quiet down, please! We have to finish watching this video." Ms. April directs the attention back towards the screen.

_**"Forget, hmm? What was she doing this whole time that made her forget?" Calem sarcastically asks.**_

_**"She has things to do, you know! She runs on a different schedule than you do." Snowy protested, jumping down from her shoulder, accidentally knocking Foxy's hat off her head. "Oops! Sorry, Foxy."**_

_**Foxy's hand caught the falling hat before it hit the ground. She stood up and turned towards Calem, finally showing her face to the camera. "I was writing a Fanfic, Calem. Can you not see that?"**_

_**"Way to break the fourth wall..." Trevor, the cameraman, mumbles to himself.**_

_So that's what she looked like in her past... She looks really cute..._ Kaiden mentally says, continuing to watch. _Wait... What did I just say?_

_**"Well..." Calem says, calming down.**_

_**"You, chill for a moment." Serena halts Calem, then skips over to Snowy. "This is an example of a Shiny Pokemon! These Pokemon are very rare, and very few people find them in the wild!"**_

_**"Foxy got really lucky and found a lot of Shiny Pokemon!" Snowy cheers, embarrassing her trainer.**_

_**"Snowy is also an example of a Pokemon that stays out of her PokeBall most of the time." Serena continues to explain.**_

_**"Serena, I think we covered the basics. It's time to move on to our second topic..." Calem holds up a PokeBall towards Foxy. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"**_

* * *

**Kate: COME ON! Another cliffhanger?**

**Snowy: Will she accept the battle? Who knows...**

**Keith: Kaiden is freaking out in the story for some reason...**

**Kaiden: e.o**

**Snowy: REVIEW!**


	10. Trainer Teachings: Part 2

**Snowy: A battle is about to commence!**

**Kate: She hasn't even accepted the battle yet, Snowy. -.-**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

_**"Serena, I think we covered the basics. It's time to move on to our second topic..." Calem holds up a PokeBall towards Foxy. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"**_

_**"Whaaaat? Are you sure you want to do this, Calem?" Serena gawked.**_

_**Foxy only smiled. "I accept. Let's go, Snowy."**_

_**"Woo! Time for battle!" Snowy follows everyone out the door.**_

"Pokemon battle? People can battle with Pokemon?" Keith says, trying to imagine what it would be like.

_**Everyone stood outside in a field, with Serena and Trevor on the sidelines and Foxy and Calem on each side of the field.**_

_**Calem grinned. "Meowstic, let's go!" He threw the PokeBall in the air, with a flash of light appearing on the ground. The white light faded into a blue catlike Pokemon.**_

_**"Okay, Snowy, I'll send you out on this one." Foxy says, sending Snowy out to the battlefield.**_

_**"I'm ready!"**_

_**"Snowy, use Sha-" Foxy starts to say, but was interuppted by Calem.**_

_**"Meowstic, use Fake Out!"**_

_**Meowstic clapped his hands in Snowy's face, startling her and unable to move.**_

_**"I really hate that sometimes..." Snowy shakes her head.**_

_**"That right there audience..." Serena starts to explain. "Is an example of a priority move. Some moves will always go first, no matter what. Some abilities can make certain moves priority as well."**_

_**"Like Talonflame's Gale Wings, which makes Flying moves priority, and Sableye's Prankster, which makes status moves priority?" Trevor asks from behind the camera.**_

_**"Exactly!"**_

_**"You okay, Snowy?" Foxy calls to her Glaceon.**_

_**"Yep!" Snowy smiles.**_

_**"Okay Snowy, let's try this again! Use Shadow Ball!" Foxy points towards Calem's Meowstic.**_

_**"Shadow Ball!" Snowy formed a dark blob in front of her, as if it was made of shadows, then threw it at Meowstic. The Meowstic was sent flying backwards.**_

"Oh my goodness! That Meowstic got sent flying by a single attack!" A female student gasps.

_Snowy's strong... _Kaiden watches.

_**"It's super effective!" Serena shouts. "Super effective attacks do a lot of damage to Pokemon that are weak to the move's type!"**_

_**"You still able to fight, Meowstic?" Calem asks.**_

_**Meowstic didn't respond. He had fainted to that single attack.**_

_**"Aw man... Meowstic, get a good rest." Calem returned Meowstic to his PokeBall. "I'm going to get you back for that, Foxy!"**_

_**"You can try..." Foxy smiles sweetly.**_

_**"Alright Clefable, you're next!" Calem threw another PokeBall, this time a pink Pokemon appeared.**_

_**"Snowy, switch out!" Foxy called back Snowy, and grabbed another PokeBall from her bag. "Go! Chomp!"**_

_**A large blue shark-like Pokemon appeared from the flash of light. Sparkles glittered around the shark.**_

_**"It's her Shiny Garchomp!" Serena gasps.**_

_**"What?! Why would you send her in against a Fairy Type? You know Dragons are weak to Fairies!"**_

_**"I have my reasons, Calem." Foxy replies. "Chomp, use Poison Jab!"**_

_**"You got it! Poison Jab!" Chomp dashes towards her opponent.**_

_**"Clefable! Dodge!" Calem shouts.**_

_**Chomp's claw hit the ground instead of the Clefable. She had missed her attack. "Uh-oh..."**_

_**"Our turn! Clefable, use Dazzling Gleam!"**_

_**Clefable waved her hand in the air, sending a wave a Fairy power at Chomp.**_

_**"GAAAAAHHH!" This time, Foxy's Pokemon got sent flying backwards, taking the impact of the attack.**_

_**"Chomp! Are you badly hurt at all?" Foxy asks calmly to her Garchomp.**_

_**"Oh no, I'm fine... Just feeling a bit determined." Chomp grins. "There is no way I am losing to a Fairy Type!" She launches herself at the Clefable again, this time making her fall."**_

_**"Garchomp survived a Dazzling Gleam... How? Clefable, return!" Calem questions as he returned his Clefable.**_

_**"I'll make the switch this time, Calem! Chomp, get a good rest. Well done!" Foxy called back Chomp. "I'll let you handle this, Nitro!"**_

_**Foxy's last Shiny Pokemon appeared in the battlefield. It was a dark purple Pokemon that looked like Clefable, but was much, much different. It was a Shiny Gengar.**_

_**In turn, Calem had sent out Greninja to counter her Gengar. "What does she have up her sleeve?" Calem whispers.**_

_**"Nitro, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Foxy swiped her left arm, which had a black band on her wrist, in front of her. Then, she held her left wrist in the air, activating Mega Evolution.**_

_**"She's activating Mega Evolution on her Gengar!" Serena gasps.**_

_**Nitro and the Mega Ring glowed brightly, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light faded away, there was a white figure with a devious smile - Mega Gengar.**_

_**Everyone except Foxy stared in awe. They never knew that something like that existed.**_

_**"Quick Claw!" Calem reacted to the situation quickly. "Dark Pulse, Greninja!"**_

_**Greninja emitted strange dark pulses from his body, hitting Nitro head on.**_

_**"You'll be okay, Nitro! Thunderbolt!" Foxy called.**_

_**"Bring it! Thunderbolt!" Nitro repeated Foxy's command and attacked with electrical charges.**_

_**"Greninja is down!" Nitro smirked.**_

_**"I forgot about how strong she is..." Calem sighed. "This is my last Pokemon! Flareon! Do your best out there!" He sent out a red dog-like Pokemon, who had a scarf of white fur around his neck.**_

_**"Good job, Nitro! Return!" Foxy called back her Pokemon. "Okay, MukuHawk, help me finish this batt-"**_

_**"WAIT!" Another Flareon appeared besides Foxy.**_

_**"Chibi?"**_

_**"Can I please take care of this last one, Foxy?" Chibi asks.**_

_**"Well, okay then... Let's go, Chibi!" Foxy sends out her own Flareon, which looked almost exactly like Calem's Flareon.**_

A flash of light appeared from Foxy's bag, which was beside her desk. Chibi the Flareon appeared beside it. "Ooh, this is the scene with me!"

Yet another flash of light came out of Foxy's bag, this time it was Snowy. "I wanna watch, too!"

Foxy chuckled in surprise.

_**"Chibi, dig underground!" Foxy commanded. Chibi quickly burrowed his way into the ground, avoiding the opposing Flareon's Bite attack just in time.**_

_**"Flareon! Try to find Chibi's location!" Calem and his Flareon tried to spot where Chibi was, failing.**_

_**"Dig!" Chibi leaped out of the ground, tackling Calem's Flareon for super effective damage. Calem's Flareon rolled across the ground, but then got back up.**_

_**"Bite!" Calem's Flareon bit Chibi, however, he was shaken off.**_

_**"Chibi! Finish him off! Use Flare Blitz!" Foxy called out.**_

_**"Flare Blitz!" Chibi was quickly engulfed in flames, then he charged towards the opposing Flareon for little damage that was able to take him out.**_

_**Calem sighed. "You win again, Katie Wolfen."**_

_**"Aw, don't get sad, Calem! You did good!" Foxy grinned. "Besides, you're the one who ends off the video."**_

_**"I kinda forgot about the video..." Calem sweatdrops.**_

_**Serena then got in front of the camera. "Well, that's all for today, folks! You learned about Pokemon-"**_

_**"Of course, duh." Calem rolled his eyes.**_

_**"Be quiet, mister. You also saw a heated battle in action and learned about special moves and abilities!" Serena ignored Calem and continued talking.**_

_**"Don't forget about Mega Evolution!" Calem shouted.**_

_**"I wasn't going to forget that! Okay everyone, This is Serena, Calem, Trevor, and Foxy, signing out!" Serena ended off the video.**_

The class sat in silence. They were still trying to get over the shock.

Kaiden stared off into the distance, a dazed look in his eyes. _What was up with me earlier?_

Ms. April coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well, Foxy and her friends certainly did a good job on filming this video."

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

"Oh! Just in time! Class is dismissed."

"Do you have any Gym Badges?" Keith asks Foxy as he walked out the door.

"Um, yes... I have all the Badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." Foxy counted off all the regions she's been to.

"Geez. That's a lot." Kate tries to count how many Badges she has obtained. "Keith, how'd you know about Gym Badges?"

"I read it in a book." Keith replies blankly.

"Keith? Reading? Ha! I never knew that would happen." Kate laughs.

"Hey! I can read when I want to! Which is never!"

Meanwhile, Kaiden was walking behind them, the dazed look still in his eyes.

"Hey, Kaiden, are you sure you're okay?" Foxy asks.

"Hmm?" Kaiden notices Foxy in front of him, and he blushed slightly.

"You've been quiet since yesterday. And your face is red.. Are you sure you're not sick?" Foxy observed Kaiden's face, worried.

"I'm okay, really." Kaiden smiles. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay... But, if you're ever not feeling well, tell me. I have different medicines made out of berries in my bag." Foxy smiled back.

"You two! Stop trying to be lovey-dovey with each other! We're going to be late!" Keith yelled behind him.

"Then you go by yourself, Keith!" Foxy yelled back, a blush appearing on her face. "Let's go before he yells at us again."

"Yes, let's." Kaiden sweatdrops.

"Come on!" Foxy smiles, and then runs off after Keith.

Kaiden sighed and walked after her. _I think..._

"Hurry up, Kaiden!" Kate shouted.

"I'm coming! Geez." Kaiden mumbled, starting to get annoyed.

_I think I'm starting to get a crush on Katie Wolfen._

* * *

**Snowy: o.o**

**Kaiden: ...What?**

**Snowy: That last line...**

**Kaiden: Geez, yes. I have a crush on Foxy.**

**Snowy: Where's Foxy, Keith, and Kate anyways?**

**Kaiden: Spoiler alert to them, so they aren't here.**

**Snowy: WHAT?!**

**Kaiden: -Sigh- Preview on the next chapter. We may be getting new students again...**

**Snowy: What a hint. xD REVIEW!**


	11. New Classmates (Again)

**Snowy: Hello again! We have a new chapter!**

**Foxy: Hmm. Yes. I think Kaiden gave out the preview last chapter?**

**Kaiden: Yeah... The possibility of new students.**

**Kate: Just who are these new students?**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

Another month passed since the Mantine incident and Ms. April's class finding out that Foxy's most recent Trainer adventure was in Kalos.

"Please quiet down, class! I have some big news!" Ms. April claps her hands.

A few more whispers rolled across the room before they completely quieted down.

"Kate and Foxy were our new students earlier this year. Now, we have two more new students that we will welcome to our school!"

This shocked the whole class, mostly Kate and Foxy.

"What? New students? After us?" Kate whispers to Foxy.

"I didn't think that there were going to be more new students..." Foxy replied back.

"There are going to be more students this year? Geez..."

"I wonder what they're like?"

"Quiet down, please!" Ms. April clapped her hands again. "From this note I got earlier, it says that our two new students, one of them is a boy and the other is a girl. I've heard that they're coming very soon. Their names are Summer Dazuru and Ben Kasai."

Keith flinched. _Summer Dazuru? ...My little sister?_

"Keith...?" Kate turned towards Keith, as if she was looking for an answer.

Suddenly, soft knocks sounded on the door.

"Oh my! Looks like they're here! Please come in!"

The door opened slowly. A boy about Keith's and Kaiden's age jumps into the room. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Ranger School! My name's Ben Kasai! Nice to meet you all!" Ben greeted, or rather shouted.

"Ben!" A girl with brown hair down to her shoulders walks into the room. "You don't have to make such a dramatic appearance..."

"Aw, calm down a bit, Summer! You gotta be excited to start Ranger School!" Ben exclaims.

"Summer?" Keith blurted out.

Summer looked around for the person who called her name. Her eyes met with a spiky redhead. "...Keith? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Keith asks.

"Mum enrolled me here because I wanted to become a Ranger!" Summer explains.

"Did she forget to tell you about... Aw, the explaining can come later..." Keith sighs.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, big brother!" Summer smiles and hugs Keith.

"BIG BROTHER?!" The whole class shouted.

"Now that's the excitement I'm talking about!" Ben gives a thumbs up.

**Later, at dinner...**

"Okay you three, you have some explaining to do." Kate puts down her spoon.

"Me? What explaining do I need to do?!" Keith rages.

"You had a little sister, Keith? How come you never told us?" Foxy questions.

"He thought I wasn't going to go for the Ranger job." Summer starts to explain. "But I did want to become a Ranger. So I told my mother about it and she enrolled me in this school."

"Where did you originally come from?" Kaiden asks.

"Ben and I came from the Oblivia region. I was born in Almia, but my mother decided to move to Oblivia for the sea breezes after Keith enrolled here."

"Your turn, Ben." Kate says, picking up her sandwich.

"Huh?" Ben stops wolfing down his food. "There isn't much to be said about me... I wanted to become a Ranger too, and since I was friends with Summer, both of our parents insisted that we went together. Oh yeah, I was born in Oblivia, by the way."

"Makes sense." Foxy finishes the last bite of her sandwich.

"Why didn't you write anything about this in a letter?" Keith asks, thinking back to when he and Summer wrote letters to each other.

"Wait, Keith writes letters?!" Kate almost choked.

"Yes he does, Kate. Wasn't too surprised by your reaction, since Keith is too lazy to do anything." Summer laughs. "I wanted to keep this a secret, so we could surprise you when we got here."

"Hey..." Keith sighs.

The whole group laughed.

"We better finish eating soon. It's almost time to clean up." Kaiden looks at the clock.

"The food here is pretty good!" Ben continued to wolf down his sandwich and soup.

"Normal Ben." Summer sighs.

**A few hours later, in the girls' dorm...**

"How was your first day at Ranger School, Summer?" Rhythmi asks. "Was it fun?"

"Most definitely! Everyone is so nice!" Summer says, putting the last of her things into a drawer.

"I heard that we're doing something special in two months." Kate mumbles with her eyes closed.

"Something special? Is it Outdoor Class?" Foxy looks up from her book.

"No... I read it in the Staff Room. A letter that was directed to a place called Ecruteak City."

"Ehh? Ecruteak City? That's in the Johto region... Are you sure you read that correctly?" Foxy exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure... Might've been something else, though." Kate yawns.

"We'll find out soon enough. We should probably get to bed now... It's almost 10:30 PM." Rhythmi sighs, crashing down onto her bed.

"Yeah. Night everyone!" Summer smiles.

"Night!"

**Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm...**

Everyone was fast asleep. Except for one. Kaiden. He was wide awake, thinking about the past few months.

_Why? Why did I hug Foxy during her Test of Courage? I know I was trying to protect her... And why did I think she was cute after the Trainer Academy video and blush when she asked about me? ...I know I have a slight... Crush on her, but..._

_Don't doubt yourself, Kaiden._ A female voice rung in his mind.

_Who are you?_ Kaiden mentally asks the voice.

_You shall know in time. However, you must know... What are your true feelings? _The voice asks.

_Well, I like her... A lot... She's really nice, and has a good personality, she cares about others, and-_

_Don't deny it, Kaiden._

_Deny what? _Kaiden questions, but the voice had disappeared. _Sigh... Foxy probably only likes me as a friend, nothing more..._ Kaiden finally falls asleep, unknown of his very future ahead of him.

* * *

**Snowy: A very unknown future. Yeah. :P**

**Kaiden: Right...**

**Snowy: And Summer and Ben are our two new students! O.C. bases are Summer/Minami and Ben/Natsuya if you haven't figure that out yet.**

**Summer: Haii!**

**Snowy: REVIEW!**


	12. Plans

**Snowy: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay, Foxy decided to wait for a while to see if anyone would read/review this...**

**Foxy: Which is a no. Oh well. :P**

**Snowy: Last chapter, we met the two new classmates, Ben and Summer! Now what's going to happen in this chapter...**

**Foxy: We'll find out after the disclaimer is done.**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

**Foxy: Thank you. Let Chapter 12 commence!**

* * *

Mr. Lamont, Ms. April, and Mr. Kincaid stood in front of the whole school in the main hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Lamont starts to speak.

Whispers and chatters filled the main hall.

"An announcement?" Summer whispers.

"I wonder what it's about?" Kate ponders.

"As you may know, you have socialized and bonded with your fellow classmates for the past couple months. So we, the teachers - And by a special request by a group far away - Have decided to put on a play." Mr. Lamont announces.

"A play?" Keith mumbled.

"The play we have decided to put on - Cinderella."

Loud chatters filled the room.

"Cinderella?"

"You mean the one with a Prince Charming?"

"And where this girl goes to a ball to meet the prince?"

"Please let me finish! Everyone will take a vote - Including the teachers - to decide who is getting what position in the play. Mr. Kincaid and Ms. April are currently passing out a voting sheet." Mr. Lamont watches as the two teachers passed out the papers. "Please write down who'd you like to see perform that position."

Foxy stared at the voting sheet with Snowy on her shoulder.

**Cinderella Character Position Voting Sheet**

**Major Positions**

**Narrator **  
**Cinderella **  
**Stepsister **  
**Stepmother **  
**Prince Charming **  
**Prince's Friend **  
**Fairy Godmother**

**Minor Positions**

**Backstage Help**  
**Other Ladies and Gentlemen at the Ball**

"What are you going to sign up for, Foxy?" Snowy asks.

"I don't really know... Maybe one of the minor positions..." Foxy replied while getting a pencil.

"No! You should go for Cinderella!" Snowy recommended.

"Cinderella? Yeah, right... The other girls will vote for someone else that isn't me. Besides, I think Prince Charming will most likely be Kaiden..."

"Please, Foxy? Just sign up for it?" Snowy pleads, using puppy eyes.

"...Fine. I'll sign up." Foxy sighs, putting her name down next to Cinderella.

"You should put Kaiden as Prince Charming too. You know, as everyone will." Snowy laughs.

"You're right..." Foxy writes Kaiden's name next to Prince Charming. "I wonder what everyone else signed me up as..."

**An hour later, after all the votes have been tallied...**

"Attention, everyone! We have all the votes counted!" Ms. April shouts above the talking, quieting everyone down.

Everyone stood in anticipation as Mr. Lamont wrote names up on a board. After he was finished, he stepped away from the board, showing the major positions and who they belong to.

**Narrator - Ben Kasai**  
**Cinderella - Katie Wolfen**  
**Stepsister - Ginger Dreamz**  
**Stepmother - Summer Dazuru**  
**Prince Charming - Kaiden Dreamz**  
**Prince's Friend - Damos Dazuru**  
**Fairy Godmother - Rhythmi Melody**

The room burst into chaos.

Foxy's eyes widened upon seeing her name right next to Cinderella.

"Well, it's obvious that Kaiden got Prince Charming..." Snowy chuckles. "But I didn't expect you to get Cinderella, Foxy..."

"Ben as the narrator? Oh boy." Kate laughs.

"Hey! You should be more concerned about Foxy getting the Cinderella position!" Ben sweatdrops.

"I have no idea how she got through... But considering that we all voted for her to be Cinderella, that may be why..." Summer chuckled.

"You ALL voted for me to be Cinderella?" Foxy says blankly.

"Yep! We thought you'd be a good Cinderella. And we wanted to keep Kaiden away from his fangirls." Kate laughs again.

"Thanks, guys..." Kaiden sweatdrops.

**Meanwhile, over by Kaiden's fangirls...**

"Yes! Kaiden got Prince Charming!" One of the girls cheer.

"And we were able to get most of his friends on a position where they're mean or don't see him at all!" Another laughed.

"Um, girls, I think we have a slight problem. Wolfen got the Cinderella spot..."

"WHAT?!"

"So much for all of us voting for ourselves..."

**Back with Foxy and the others...**

"Congrats, Foxy!" Kate congratulated while hugging Foxy. "Sorry that I have to be mean to you during the play, though."

"Thanks. It's okay." Foxy smiles. _I can't believe this is happening... Kaiden and I are the main characters! I like him a lot, so it'll be easy, but..._

_"Like" as in like as a friend, or more than a friend? _The same female voice that appeared in Kaiden's mind back then now appeared in Foxy's mind.

_Latitude the Latias! What are you talking about?_

_It's a pretty simple question, Foxy. Do you like him more than a friend?_

Foxy blushed at that sentence. _Do I seriously have to answer that?_

_Yes._

_Ugh, fine... Yes, I do like him more than a friend. I care about him..._

Kaiden was with the guys, chatting about their newfound positions.

"Dude! You got Prince Charming!" Ben smacked him on the back. "Congrats, bro!"

"Well, it was pretty obvious though..." Kaiden chuckles.

"You're going to have to get along with Foxy to perform well. Good thing you do." Keith leaned against he wall. "I think Cinderella has to dance with Prince Charming too, so you may have to rehearse that."

"Dance?" Ben's eyes lighted up. "That's going to be interesting to watch!"

Kaiden whacked Ben on the head. "Whatever." _Me? Dance with Foxy?_ He tried to imagine what that would look like. _I don't know how that's going to work, since she's really shy... But... I'll try._

* * *

**Snowy: Ooh, so the Ranger School is putting on a Cinderella play!**

**Kate: Still obvious that Kaiden would get Prince Charming.**

**Kaiden: Hey...**

**Snowy: ...Right. Please review!**


	13. Rehearsal (Part 1)

**Snowy: Hello, hello everyone! We're back with Chapter... What chapter is this?**

**Foxy: Chapter 13, Snowy.**

**Snowy: Oh, right. There are too many chapters, Foxy. :P This chapter has Part One of the rehearsals for the Cinderella play! And maybe even some side things that may be of some importance...**

**Foxy: Snowy, don't give too much info out :P**

**Snowy: Okay, okay. I'll just let them read it. Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

The Ranger School has been rehearsing their roles for the Cinderella play for two weeks now. Everyone has gotten the hang of remembering most of their lines, however, they also must learn movements on the stage.

"Cinderella! Where are you?!" Summer calls harshly.

"Yes, Stepmother?" Foxy quickly runs up to Summer.

"The royal ball is at the palace _tonight_! Where are the dresses?"

"Oh, umm... I don't know, Stepmother." Foxy replied quietly.

The act was cut by a length of silence.

"Kate!" Ben whispers. "It's your line!"

"O-oh! I'm sorry..." Kate apologizes. "...But I just forgot my line..."

"CUT! It's okay, Kate! Just try not to freak out and forget your line if you mess up next time."

"Sorry!" Kate apologizes again.

Ms. April walks into the room. "So, how are you all doing on your lines?"

"We're doing great so far." Ben smiles. "Just a few mess ups here and there, but other than that, everything's good!"

"Excellent! Now, you should probably work on movements. Oh, and Prince Charming and Cinderella..."

"Yes?" Kaiden and Foxy turn to look at Ms. April.

"You both should practice your dance soon. It's the main event!"

Both Prince Charming and Cinderella blush at the word "dance".

"S-sure, Ms. April We'll be sure to practice that soon." Foxy stutters.

Ms. April chuckles, then starts for the door. "Okay, everyone. Good luck!"

"Okay guys!" Ben claps his hands. "We'll rehearse a little bit more, then we'll take a break!"

"Since when did you become the boss?" Keith questions.

"I'm the narrator! Without me, you can't act the story right!" Ben protested.

"Fine, fine. Let's get back to rehearsing." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what our outfits will look like when they're done..." Kate imagines.

"They're being done by some of the skilled students, so I think they'll look good." Foxy smiles brightly.

Kaiden tried to imagine what everyone would look like in their outfits. _Keith would be pretty handsome... Maybe enough to make Kate blush._ He laughed to himself, but then thought about _her_ being in a dress. He glanced a look at Foxy, who was still socializing with Kate. _She would look... Beautiful in a dress..._ Kaiden blinked. _Not again, Kaiden!_ He smashed his head into the wall, most likely as punishment. "... Ow."

"What was that?" Kate looked around for the source of the crash.

"Kaiden?!" Foxy saw Kaiden hunched over a desk, one of his hands holding his head.

"Dude, did you just hit your head into the wall?" Keith blankly asked.

"...Maybe. It was an accident, though. Don't worry about me." Kaiden replies without looking up.

"Kaiden..." Foxy whispers, walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking too hard, then I stumbled and hit my head." Kaiden admits, even though only part of this was true.

"I do that sometimes... Let me see your forehead." Foxy pulls Kaiden's hand off his head. "Hmm... It doesn't look too bad."

"Be careful when stumbling around next time then." Keith sweatdrops, then turns back to talk to Ben.

"I'll be okay, Foxy. Like I said, don't worry." Kaiden smiles.

"Mhm... If you insist." Foxy mumbles, plants a quick kiss on his forehead, then runs back to the rest of the group.

Kaiden's face became as red as a Tamato berry. _...Did she just kiss my forehead?_

"Yo, Kaiden! We kinda need Prince Charming back over here!" Ben calls.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kaiden rushes to the group, who were rehearsing the first scene at the ball.

"Hey, Foxy..." Kate nudges her.

"Hmm? Yes, Kate?"

"Why is your face red?"

Foxy blushed a even deeper crimson red. "W-well... I'm just feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed that I'll mess up during the real thing." She lied.

Kate stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Okay then, Foxy."

**A few minutes later...**

"Cut!" Ben shouts. "Okay, I think it's time for a break."

"Finally!" Keith slouched down in one of the desks. "We've been rehearsing for a long time now!"

"Practice makes perfection, Keith!" Summer jumps up to sit on the desk.

Meanwhile, Foxy was staring out the window, zoning out.

"Foxy, are you sure you aren't feeling sick?" Kate waves her hand in front of Foxy's face.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm... Just thinking." Foxy replies.

"You and Kaiden are almost the same today..." Kate laughs then grabs a desk to sit next to Summer.

Foxy looked down, her bangs covering most of her eyes. _Kaiden..._

Kaiden was in his own little spot, also thinking. _I don't know how to handle these... Feelings anymore..._

Foxy put her head down in her arms and stared up at the sky. _I don't know if he likes me back or not... But..._

Kaiden glanced at Foxy, who was staring out the window.

_I have to tell her._

* * *

**Snowy: Oh, this is big news... Wait... I'm the only one here, aren't I...?**

**Chibi: Not necessarily.**

**Snowy: Chibi! :D But why isn't anyone here? Why isn't Foxy here?**

**Chibi: Because that last sentence was a big story changer. That's why no one is here... :P**

**Snowy: But she's the author... Oh well. Please review!**


	14. Confessions

**Snowy: We're back! :D Chapter 14 here~ Everyone is gone except me and Chibi. But they'll be back at the end of this chapter, promise.**

**Chibi: Also, a side note... If you read the chapter's title, yes, this is the mushy chapter. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, then we're sorry. :P**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

Kaiden leaned against the wall. _I gotta think of an excuse to get us alone so I can tell her..._ "Hey, Foxy..."

Foxy snapped her head towards the voice. "Yes?"

"Do... Do you want to go on a quick walk with me? To get some fresh air?" Kaiden asks shyly.

"What's this about, Kaiden? Why with her?" Keith laughs.

"I'd like some fresh air, and I don't like going alone." Kaiden mumbles. _I knew someone would question this..._

"Keith, just drop it." Kate elbows him.

"Ow!"

"Umm... Okay." Foxy stands up.

"You both better get back soon!" Ben calls after them.

However, both students ignored him - They were already out the door.

They both stayed dead silent until they were outside.

_It's like he's walking to the Pledge Stone... _Foxy slowly trotted behind Kaiden. "Kaiden?"

"Yes...?"

"Why exactly did you take me out here?"

Kaiden looked up - He saw clouds that were similar to a Glaceon. _Just like that day..._

**-Flashback-**

_A breeze blew by his head as he intently stared at the sky. He could almost make out the shape of a Glaceon in one of those clouds._

**-Flashback end-**

However, Kaiden could also see a different figure next to the Glaceon. A Flareon.

"Kaiden?"

Her voice snapped him back to reality. "...I took you out here because I needed to... Talk to you."

_Talk?_ "Umm, okay... Where are we going, though?" Foxy asks.

"The Pledge Stone."

**At the Pledge Stone...**

Kaiden and Foxy were sitting next to each other on the stone stairs leading to the giant statue.

"The clouds look so pretty, don't they?" Foxy smiles as she watched the clouds.

"Yes, they do..." Kaiden sighs. "But there's something - Or rather, someone - prettier." That last sentence was almost inaudible.

"Huh?" Foxy glanced towards Kaiden.

"... Uh..." _Kaiden! Get it together! Just tell her! _"Foxy..."

"Yes, Kaiden?" Foxy waited patiently for his response.

"... When we finished our tour around the school on your first day, did you wonder why I stayed back?" Kaiden questions.

"Yes, I did, a little bit..." Foxy whispers.

"I made a personal wish. That someday, I could find someone to care for... Who actually cares about the person inside me and not how I look."

Foxy's breath hitched. _What... What is he saying?_

"I have a confession to make." Kaiden took Foxy's hands in his own, making her blush.

"I... I love you, Katie Wolfen."

This time, it was Foxy's turn for her face to turn as red as a Tamato berry._ W-Wha? H-He... Loves me?_

"It's okay if you don't love me back." Kaiden's head tilted down. "We can just stay friends, and completely forget about what I sai-"

"Kaiden."

Kaiden looked back up, finding Foxy's face almost completely plastered with crimson red. She smiled sweetly.

"Kaiden..." Foxy starts. "Umm... I-I love you too, Kaiden."

Kaiden stared at her. _S-she loves me too?_

"After you hugged me during my Test of Courage, I knew that you really cared about me. And..." Foxy smiled brighter. "I fell in love with you a few weeks later!"

_She looked for the person inside me, just like my wish..._ Kaiden smiles, then pulls her into a hug.

Foxy accepted the hug greatly, but then was hit with a surprising request:

"May I kiss you...?"

Foxy pulled away from the hug, blinking to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Again, we don't have to if you don't want to..." Kaiden sheepishly laughs at his own request.

Foxy took a moment to think, then smiled again. "Yes."

_Calm down, Kaiden! You told her you loved her, so enjoy this moment!_ Kaiden places one of his hands on her cheek, causing her to blush even more.

_I... I can't believe this is happening..._ Foxy tightened her grip on Kaiden's free hand.

Kaiden slowly pulled her closer to him, then he pressed his lips onto hers.

However, the two students that were in love didn't realize that someone was there with them...

"Fistbump, Longitude!" Latitude the Latias bumped fists with Longitude, her brother as they watched from high in the sky.

"Well, you did it, sis. You helped them realize their true feelings..." Longitude the Latios chuckles.

"Mission Complete!" Latitude cheered.

"Now it's back to Johto, Latitude. Don't want to get spoilers for their play during rehearsal."

"Aw! Okay..." Latitude zoomed away with her brother all the way back to the Johto region, Foxy's home region.

Kaiden and Foxy pulled away from each other, both of them almost out of breath.

"U-uh..." Foxy whispers.

Kaiden pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you."

"Love you too..." Foxy blushed.

Kaiden gave her another kiss. "We should probably head back before everyone gets suspicious..."

Foxy laughed quietly. "I think it's too late for that, Kaiden. You already sparked suspicion when you called me out to this..."

"You may be right." Kaiden chuckles. "Let's head back, Foxy."

"Okay!" Foxy stands up, pulling Kaiden with her. "We have to rehearse our dance in the play, too..."

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Kaiden questions.

"Nope!" Foxy smiles. "But I was thinking of telling everyone about us during our dance rehearsal. You know..."

"You want me to kiss you?" Kaiden asks.

"Uh... Y-yeah." Foxy sweatdrops.

"Okay, then." Kaiden smiles brightly.

"Race you back to the school." She whispers, then took off running back up the stairs.

"Hey! Unfair start!" Kaiden runs after her, laughing.

**Back at the school...**

"Why are Kaiden and Foxy taking so long?" Keith lies on the floor, getting impatient.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" Kate asks flatly.

"What are they doing anyway... Oh, geez..." Ben leans against the window, only to be karate chopped by Kaiden.

"YEOWCH!"

"Nope. None of that sort." Kaiden rolls his eyes, his expression annoyed.

Foxy stood at the door laughing. "We're back!"

"You two! Everyone expecting you do rehearse your dance in the main hall! You both better get out there!" Ben says, while rubbing his head.

"Why is everyone going to watch?" Summer asks, confused.

"It's one of the biggest scenes in the whole play!"

"Okay, okay. If everyone's out there right now, then we'll go rehearse it now." Kaiden scratches his head, then walks over to Foxy. "You ready to practice dancing?"

"Of course, Prince Charming." Foxy smiles.

* * *

**Kaiden: Finally!**

**Foxy: xD**

**Snowy: There it is... The CONFESSION! See you next chapter, and be sure to review!**


	15. Rehearsal (Part 2)

**Snowy: Woo-hoo! We're back! Chapter 15 here!**

**Foxy: Getting closer to the final chapter, little Glaceon. :P**

**Snowy: This chapter is an interesting chapter, because it is half songfic! The song in this chapter is call "Galaxies" by Owl City.**

**Foxy: It's a good song...**

**Snowy: Yes, it is. :P Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names. She also does not own the lyrics to Galaxies! Remember that!**

* * *

Everyone except the teachers had gathered in the main hall, and formed a large circle for Prince Charming and Cinderella to dance in.

Kaiden takes Foxy's hand, and leads her into the circle made out of students.

A few murmurs surfed among the girls, questioning why Kaiden and Foxy were suddenly so close.

"Hey girls, do you see that?" One of Kaiden's fangirls eyes Kaiden and Foxy.

"Yeah... Why is Kaiden holding her hand?"

"Maybe it's just acting. You know, Prince Charming falls in love with Cinderella, and they're just performing that..."

"I hope so."

"Ready?" Kaiden whispers once they were both in the middle of the crowd.

"Bring it." Foxy smiles.

"Let's see how this turns out... Turn on the music!" Keith commands, while leaning against the wall.

"Good luck!" Kate says.

A familiar tune started playing, well, familiar to Foxy.

"This is one of my favorite songs..." Foxy whispers as she started to dance to Kaiden's lead.

_**Call back the cap-com, take off the time bomb, let felicity fly!**_

The two started to dance ballroom style, but they were planning to change up the mood a little bit.

**_Armor the airlock, blanket the bedrock, and kiss the planet goodbye!_**

Kaiden spun Foxy around, making her giggle.

"They're good..." Keith whispers to Kate while watching.

"That's my brother. Doesn't give into anything." Kate sighs.

_**Galaxies, Galaxies. Dear God, I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed, and the sun went dark...**_

"For some reason, I wish she would mess up..." A girl from Kaiden's fan club mumbles.

"Me too..." Another replies.

Kaiden spun her around again, then held her close to him. "You're doing pretty good for this first time rehearsal, Foxy."

"You too... You're the one with the lead." Foxy chuckles.

_**Dear God, you're the only North Star I would follow this far! Da da da da, da, da da.**_

"That sentence is totally true." Kaiden laughs quietly.

"Oh, stop trying to throw us both off. Just focus." Foxy rolls her eyes, smiling.

_**Through the galaxies. Galaxies, galaxies. Fight back the flight deck, bring on the breakneck, cue the solar eclipse! The sun went dark...**_

"Fight back the fangirls, bring on the handsome, and light the stage lights!" Ben sung.

"Nice parody there, Ben." Summer complimented.

"Thanks! Totally fits Kaiden." Ben grins.

The teachers had also crawled their way into the crowd to watch the dance, impressed.

_**Summit the sunset, dovetail the dragnet, and blow your backbone to bits!**_

"Why would you want to blow your backbone to bits?" Keith asks.

"It's the lyrics, Keith. Never bother with the lyrics." Kate replies without looking at him.

_**Dear God, I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed, and the sun went dark... Dear God, you're the only North Star I would follow this far!**_

"Now they're repeating the lyrics..." Keith sighs.

"I said don't bother with the lyrics..." Kate sweatdrops.

Kaiden spun Foxy again several times, landing back into the dance perfectly.

_**O telescope, keep an eye on my only hope, less I blink, and get swept off the narrow road! Hercules, you got nothing to say to me, 'cause your not the blinding light that I need! For he is the saving grace, of the galaxies! Galaxies, galaxies...**_

"You know, I really don't think I can get Kaiden's love... It's too difficult..." One of the fangirls cry.

"Hey! You gotta keep trying! ...Or you could give up and let me get him."

"Meanie!"

_**He is the saving grace, of the galaxies! ... Dear God, I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed, and the sun went dark... Dear God, you're the only North Star I would follow this far!**_

As the song finished off, the two dancers also finished off their performance. With just one little more surprise.

Kaiden quickly _kissed_ Foxy.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" All of Kaiden's fangirls scream in horror.

Keith ended up slipping off the wall in shock. "D-did he just kiss her?"

"I knew there was something in between those two!" Kate snapped her fingers, ignoring Keith's random downfall.

"What happened?" Ben tries to jump above the screaming crowd.

"Kaiden kissed Foxy, Ben." Summer blankly says, stunned.

"Oh, okay... WAIT, WHAT?!"

All the fangirls continued screaming, shocked.

"Did he just...?!"

"Yes, he just KISSED her!"

"NO WAY! He couldn't have fallen in love with her, right?!"

Kaiden hugged Foxy protectively. "You'll be fine, Foxy. I won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you..." Foxy whispers, blushing.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Mr. Kincaid roars above the crowd.

The fangirls stopped screaming, scared of the hair-spray teacher's very loud voice.

"Well, that reaction was interesting." Mr. Lamont sighs.

"Of course..." Ms. April chuckles. "You did very well, both of you! It was very impressive for a first time run-through."

"Thank you!" Foxy smiles.

"Now all you fangirls, calm down." Mr. Lamont walks over the fangirls. "This isn't a scream fest. Kaiden is allowed to do whatever he wishes. Including choosing his girlfriend."

This sentence causes the two dancers to sweatdrop. _He says it so calmly..._

"Hmph! Let's go, girls." The leader of the fan club walks away, with the rest of the girls following behind her.

Mr. Lamont sighs. _They'll never learn..._ "Everyone! The first dance rehearsal is over! Please go back to your respective rooms to continue rehearsing your lines!"

"Good job out there." Keith gave a quick thumbs up.

"Thanks." Kaiden says. "Foxy did a good job, as well."

"Well, dude... I didn't know you two were in a relationship." Keith laughs.

"Umm... Well... That's what the 'walk' was for... Admitting feelings." Foxy sweatdrops, admitting.

"Something strange was totally going on between you two before." Kate explains. "I saw you two were almost always blushing when you're around each other..."

"I guess you can put it like that..."

"Hey, guys!" Ben calls. "We have to get back to rehearsal!"

"You're still the boss? Why?!" Keith sighs.

"Because I am! Now come on!"

"Geez, we're coming, we're coming!" Kate shouts.

* * *

**Everyone (Except Foxy, Kaiden, Chibi, and Snowy): ...**

**Foxy: ...What? :P**

**Snowy: You all finally shocked to see those two in a relationship? xP**

**Kaiden: This is getting awkward...**

**Snowy: Yeah, it is. Ending it off now. Please review!**


	16. The Story of Cinderella

**Snowy: Haii there! Welcome to Chapter 16! It's a long chapter today! If you read the title, then yes, it's the play! Why am I still using exclamation points?!**

**Foxy: Uh... Because you're excited?**

**Snowy: Um, yeah, I knew that. :P Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names. She also does not own the Cinderella story and plot!**

* * *

After many more weeks of rehearsing, the Cinderella play's debut was only a few minutes away. Foxy and Kaiden perfected their dance, Kate fixed her mess-ups, and Ben finally stopped being the boss of the rehearsals.

Earlier in the day, the students of the Ranger School all rode to Ecruteak City, Johto on Staraptors captured by Top Ranger Wendy, known as the "Flying Ranger". They all booked into a hotel nearby, with several students bunking together in the same room, just like back at the Ranger School's dorms.

"Oh my goodness, Foxy! This so exciting!" Kate excitedly cheers from backstage of the Ecruteak Dance Theater.

"I'm excited too, but... I'm kinda nervous that I'll mess up..." Foxy whispers.

"Aw, you'll be okay, Foxy! Kaiden will help you out there. Promise."

"Where's Summer?" Foxy asks, looking around.

"She's still in the dressing room. Apparently her dress is difficult to put on."

Foxy and Kate were in their outfits, which was Cinderella and the evil Stepsister's first dresses, respectively.

**Meanwhile, over by the boys...**

"Geez, wearing a suit feels weird." Ben adjusts the collar of his suit.

"Deal with it, Ben. These outfits are even more weirder than your suit." Keith sighs.

Both Keith and Kaiden were wearing prince clothes, with Kaiden's just a touch more fancy because he was the main prince, Prince Charming.

"I like the cape, though." Kaiden complimented on his red cape, bordered by a yellow design.

"Of course the girls would make it red. It's your favorite color, after all..." Keith laughs.

"Hey, yours is red, too. It matches your hair." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"What do you think the girls' dresses will look like?"

"Who knows. We'll see them when we see them. Just don't get a nosebleed." Kaiden says, then takes a drink from his water bottle.

"Hey! I am not going to get a nosebleed! Besides, Cinderella's dress looks almost exactly like a wedding dress!" Keith shouts in protest, making Kaiden almost choke on his water.

_F-Foxy? In a dress that looks like a... Wedding dress?_ Kaiden coughed, trying to regain his breath. "D-Don't say things like that! I was just giving you a warning, but I don't appreciate the sudden thought of a nosebleed before our debut!"

**Meanwhile, in the audience...**

"I can't wait for it to start!" Latitude, in human forme, whispers.

"Patience, sis." Longitude replies, also in his human forme. "Here, have some popcorn."

Latitude wore a red and white dress coat and white leggings, with long white hair and red eyes to match her Pokemon forme. Longitude's outfit was similar to his sister's - The only difference was that he was wearing a blue and white hoodie and had short white hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks." Latitude pops a kernel in her mouth.

**Back with the cast...**

"Ben!" Mr. Lamont speedwalks up to the narrator. "It's time to start! Please go out to the stage."

"Yes, sir!" Ben grabs a microphone and runs to the stage curtains.

"Good luck, Ben!" Mr. Lamont smiles.

Mr. Kincaid stood off to the side, out of sight of the audience, and spoke into his own microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! The Almia Ranger School presents... Cinderella!"

The spotlight dropped on Ben, who was standing behind a podium. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived a girl named Cinderella. She lived with her stepmother and stepsister, who act rather cold to her. However, since Cinderella's heart was also pure, she lived nobly and humbly."

"Cinderella! Where are you, Cinderella?!" Summer, known as the stepmother, appears on stage yelling.

"Yes, Stepmother?" Foxy ran to Summer.

"Have you finished making the dresses yet? The royal ball is _tonight_!"

"Umm... No, Stepmother. I haven't."

"The royal family had set up a ball set for five thirty sharp. Rumor has it that the prince was using the ball to find a bride." Ben continued his narrating.

"What do you mean, 'No'?!" Summer roared. "You better have those dresses done by five sharp!"

"Yes, Stepmother. Right away." Foxy bowed.

"Stepmother, is something the matter?" Kate walks up and stood next to Summer.

"Yes! This... numskull hasn't finished our dresses yet!" Summer replies, insulting Cinderella. "We can't meet the prince wearing something like this!"

Kate gasps. "How could you, Cinderella! You're such an idiot!"

"I know, right?" Summer laughs, then turns back to Foxy. "You better finish those dresses. Or you will get major punishment from me!" She walks off the stage, dragging Kate with her.

A string of silence filled the theater as Foxy kept her head down. She then lifted her head up and watched the sky. Or rather the spotlights. "Oh, how much I want to meet this prince... Even though I can't go..." Foxy sighs.

"Please do not worry any longer, Cinderella." A separate spotlight dropped down on Rhythmi, who had the role of the Fairy Godmother.

"W-who are you?" Foxy asks, startled by the Fairy Godmother's sudden appearance.

"I am the Fairy Godmother. And I have come to grant your wis-" Rhythmi tries to say, but was cut off by Summer's voice and the spotlight disappearing.

"Cinderella! Tell me you have the dresses done!" Summer rampages onto the stage, still dragging Kate along with her.

Another spotlight appeared on two mannequins, wearing very pretty dresses.

"W-wha? You actually have them done?" Summer gawks, surprised.

"Whatever, she finished them, so that be it! Change into these then we'll be off!" Kate laughs.

"You're right! Let's go!" Summer cheers, the spotlight disappearing on both the girls (Except Foxy) and the dresses.

Foxy stood there, stunned. She quickly came back to her senses and mumbled: "Good work, Fairy Godmother."

The spotlight appeared on Rhythmi once again. "Please don't mention it. It was the least I can do. Now, Cinderella..." The Fairy Godmother walks over to Cinderella. "It is time for your wish."

"A wish...?" Foxy whispers.

"What do you wish for, Cinderella?"

Foxy thought of her next line for a moment, then replied. "I wish my stepmother and stepsister were nicer to me."

"Now, isn't there something you absolutely, positively wished for?" Rhythmi questions.

"Umm..." Foxy thought for another moment.

"Like the wish you said out loud earlier?"

"You heard that?" Foxy asks blankly, earning a few chuckles from the audience.

"Yes, I did. Isn't that the wish you really want?"

"...Yes." Foxy admits.

"So be it! We shall get you to the ball in a beautiful dress inside a pumpkin carriage!" Rhythmi claps her hands, causing the spotlight on both Foxy and her to darken.

"And so..." Ben cuts the silence of the retreating cast. "Cinderella was sent to the royal ball in a special pumpkin carriage. However, the Fairy Godmother had given a warning to Cinderella - She had to leave at exactly midnight or the spell that was cast on her would be broken. Meanwhile, at the royal ball..."

"Hey, bro!" Keith slaps Kaiden on the back, causing him to cough. "Why aren't you excited? We threw this giant thing for you."

Kaiden, or Prince Charming, sighs. "You chose a really bad day to throw a party."

"Oh come on, man up! There are plenty of pretty ladies here ready to meet you. Go on." Keith scoffed.

"No."

"Prince Charming!" One of the girls ran up to Kaiden. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Kaiden observed her for a moment. Then he replied bitterly. "No, thank you."

"Oh, well, maybe you'd like to dance with me instead, Prince Charming?" Another girl ran up to him, pushing the other away.

"Ahh! Hey!" The girl from before shouts.

"I said no. I don't want to dance with anyone." Kaiden turns around, his red cape swinging with him. _This is like dealing with my fangirls..._

"Prince Charmi-"

"I said no! I don't want to dance with anyone!" Kaiden glares at the girl behind him, who just happened to be his sister, Kate.

"Stepmother! The prince is acting cold to me!" Kate ran away to Summer.

Keith glanced at Kate for a moment, then turned to Kaiden. "Stupidhead. You could've accepted at least one of them..."

"I don't care." Kaiden mutters coldly.

"Well, if you're not going to dance with any of the girls, I'm going to dance with the girl you just denied." Keith starts to walk away, but was interupted by oohs and ahhs coming from the front gate.

"The Prince's friend was interrupted from his walk by Cinderella entering the palace." Ben says.

"Here we are... The royal ball." Foxy whispers to herself, gliding across the floor in her white dress.

"Wow! That girl is so beautiful!" Summer said in awe, unaware that the girl was really Cinderella.

Keith slowly backed up to Kaiden. "Hey."

"What?"

"This is your final chance. Check out that girl. The one in the white dress."

_White dress?_ Kaiden spun around, his eyes meeting with Foxy's.

Foxy was wearing a pure white dress, with white silk gloves to match. A diamond necklace adorned her neck, and her dark hair flowed behind her back.

Kaiden's eyes widened. _She... She looks absolutely beautiful..._

"So, what do you say?" Keith nudges Kaiden, knocking him out of his trance. "You going to dance with her?"

"... S-sure, it's not like I have any choice anyways..." Kaiden stutters, then strides over to Foxy, who was looking at the snacks at the tables. "Excuse me, miss?"

Foxy gasped in surprised, then turned around. She saw Kaiden, and slightly blushed. "U-um... Yes?"

Prince Charming offered his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

All the other girls at the ball whisper. "He... He's asking her to dance!"

Cinderella stared at him for a second, then took his hand. "Yes."

Kaiden led her to the middle of the stage, where he started to dance with her ballroom style.

Foxy smiles, remembering a few weeks back when they rehearsed this dance for the first time.

"Those two are dancing pretty well... I wish I was the one dancing with him though." One of Kaiden's fangirls sigh.

"I bet you'd trip him and he'd be angry at you forever." Another girl laughed.

"Idiot!"

Prince Charming spun Cinderella around, then making her fall into the same position as before they spun.

_Ding, dong, ding dong..._

Foxy gasps, pulling away from Prince Charming during their dance. "Midnight! Oh no! I lost track of the time!"

"Miss?" Kaiden acts surprised by Foxy's actions.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" Foxy apologizes and runs off the stage, losing one of her glass slippers in the process.

"The clock had struck twelve - Cinderella's spell was about to wear off. She ran away, much to Prince Charming's surprise... Leaving a single glass slipper in her attempt to escape." Ben narrates. The lights dim out. "The next day..."

"Why would someone run away from you during a dance?" Keith asks, confused.

Kaiden held the glass slipper in his hand. "I don't know... She ran away at midnight... There must've been a secret behind that time..."

"Prince Charming and his friend went all around town, trying to find the owner of the lost glass slipper. The second reason Prince Charming was looking for her - He had realized that she was his true love." Ben says, almost losing his calmness. _Yep. Sounds so much like Kaiden and Foxy... _"Finally, Prince Charming had come to the house of Cinderella and her family."

"The slipper doesn't fit me... Damn." Summer sighs.

"It doesn't fit me either..." Kate groans.

"Are there any other young ladies in this house?" Keith asks politely.

"Ha! Nope! Not even a mouse!" Summer laughs.

"But isn't Cinderella here to-" Kate starts to say, but is muffled by Summer.

"She didn't say anything! There are no other young girls in this house! Sorry!" Summer covers Kate's mouth with her hand.

"Excuse me, stepmother..." Foxy steps back on stage in her normal work dress. Her eyes meet with Kaiden's. "Uh..."

"What do you need, Cinderella?! Do you not notice that we have guests here?!" Summer screams, her hand still covering Kate's mouth.

"I... I'm so sorry!" Foxy starts to run away.

"Wait!" Kaiden halts Cinderella in her tracks. "Please come over here for a second."

"Why does SHE need to? She didn't even go to the ball last night!" Summer protested.

"I just would like to test this glass slipper on her foot." Kaiden replies.

"You don't need to! Like I said, she didn't go to the ball last night!" Summer charges towards Kaiden, only to be held back by Keith. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Umm... I'm sorry about them." Foxy sweatdrops, apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. Could I please try this slipper on your foot?" Kaiden asks.

"Oh... Sure." Foxy sits down in a chair, and takes off one of her shoes.

"Prince Charming tried the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot. Much to everyone's surprise, the slipper fit perfectly." Ben smiles.

"Cinderella! You're the girl that I danced with last night!" Kaiden exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Summer screams, still being held back by Keith.

"Stepmother, please calm down..." Kate tries to calm Summer down.

"Yes... I'm sorry I left so randomly yesterday." Foxy apologizes again.

"Oh no, please don't worry about that..." Kaiden takes Cinderella's hands in his own. "Please, come back to the palace with me and become my bride!" _I can't believe I just said that._

Foxy blushes. "Yes!"

"And so, Prince Charming and Cinderella married, and lived happily ever after!" Ben finishes off the play with a cheer.

The audience applauded and clapped loudly.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Latitude clapped her hands together.

"Now imagine if Kaiden and Foxy were to get married in the future..." Longitude laughs.

"Oh, stop thinking about the future! Think about present time!" Latitude protested.

"We better go visit them soon." Longitude says.

Back up on the stage, everyone from the Ranger School, the main characters in the front, bowed to the audience, thanking them. The curtains fall, ending the Cinderella play.

Backstage, Kate and Summer were squealing and jumping. "We did it!"

Kaiden hugged Foxy. "Well done out there, Foxy."

"Thank you... You did really well out there too." Foxy smiles.

"You looked beautiful in that dress out there." Kaiden paused for a moment. "...I'd like to see you wear it again someday."

"I'll wear it again, don't worry!"

"That last sentence almost made me crack up..." Keith laughs.

"Shut up." Both Kaiden and Foxy mumble.

"Haha! Good job out there, guys! Our rehearsing really paid off!" Ben celebrated.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Lamont announces. "Please follow the teachers and I back to the hotel! We are going to have a celebration party!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheers, then quickly exit the dance theater, heading back to their hotel.

* * *

**Snowy: Kaiden and Foxy really SHOULD get married in the future...**

**Foxy: ... It's the future, Snowy. That's a long time from now.**

**Snowy: Or is it? :P Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**Kaiden: The official end of the Cinderella play... Now what's going to happen?**

**Snowy: We'll find out in the later chapters... Muahaha. Please review!**


	17. The Gift

**Snowy: Heyyo! Welcome to Chapter 17!**

**Foxy: This is actually the second to last chapter, so the fanfic is ending soon.**

**Snowy: Awh! Hosting the story was fun...**

**Foxy: Cheer up! This is actually Chibi's debut chapter. He made an unplanned appearance in the past couple chapters.**

**Snowy: o.o Yay! Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Foxy." A Flareon grabs Foxy's attention._

_"Yes, Chibi?"_

_"You know Kaiden, right? He's a friend of yours?" Chibi asks._

_"Well... Half of that is true, half of that is false." Foxy laughs._

_"Oh, right... You two are in a relationship now..." Chibi sweatdrops. "Well, I was thinking of becoming Kaiden's Pokemon. So he won't be bored when you're not around him. And since you two are together... You'll see me everyday too."_

_"I doubt he'd get bored that easily..." Foxy chuckles. "But, you may become a good Partner Pokemon for him, just like Snowy is to me. And his favorite color is red. I'll consider it, Chibi."_

_"Thank you." Chibi smiles._

_"...You like Snowy, don't you?"_

_Chibi blushed. "N-no!"_

_"Aw, admit it..." Foxy laughs._

**-Flashback end-**

Ecruteak City Hotel's reception hall was filled with students from the Ranger School. They were having their after-party celebration for finishing the Cinderella play successfully.

"The food here is amazing!" Ben says between mouthfuls of food.

"Slow down, Ben. Geez." Summer chuckles.

"He's hungry after narrating the whole play." Kate roll her eyes, laughing.

"To the success of the play!" Keith held up his cup of soda.

"To the success of the play!" The group cheers.

**An hour later, in Kaiden, Foxy, Kate, and Keith's room...**

"So, we stay here overnight, then head back to the Ranger School tomorrow?" Foxy asks.

"Yep! It's too bad that Ben and Summer had to stay in another room though. At least they have Rhythmi." Kate sighs.

"Well, it's still too early, I'm going to sight seeing a bit." Keith stretches. "I've heard the Burned Tower was a tourist attraction."

"It is." Foxy explains. "The Burned Tower used to be the home of Ho-oh, a Legendary Pokemon from the legends, until a lightning strike hit it, causing it to burn down. The fire was put out by rain later, though."

"Good history lesson. Thanks, Foxy."

"I'll go with Keith." Kate stands up. "I'm going to see if I can get some souvenirs!"

"See you later, you two." Kaiden waves them goodbye. "Do you want to go somewhere with me, Foxy?"

"Wait a seco-" Foxy was interupted by a knock at the door a few moments after Keith and Kate left. "...Who's that?"

Kaiden opened the door, to find Latitude and Longitude in human forme standing behind it. "May I help you with something?"

"Are you Kaiden Dreamz?" Longitude asks politely.

"And is Katie Wolfen in there too?" Latitude asks excitedly.

"Yes, I'm Kaiden... Foxy, do you know these two?" Kaiden opened the door wider, revealing the Eon Twins to Foxy.

"...Latitude? Longitude? What are you doing here?" Foxy asks, surprised.

"We came here to talk to you!" Latitude cheers.

"Latitude? Longitude? Those are some unusually strange names..." Kaiden chuckles.

"That's because they aren't human, Kaiden." Foxy replies.

"Huh?"

"Nope! Not human! These are our human formes, though." Latitude smiles, then transforms back into her normal forme - Latias.

"And I'm a Latios." Longitude transforms into a Latios.

"The Eon Twins?" Kaiden questions. "You know the Eon Twins, Foxy?"

"Yes... We met in the Kanto region when I was on my journey. They came to trust me, and here we are now." Foxy explains.

"Kaiden, do you remember that voice that was in your head a while back?" Latitude turns to Kaiden.

"I do..."

"It was Latitude." Longitude sweatdrops. "She wanted to help you and Foxy realize your true feelings."

"What?" Foxy blankly asks.

"Well... I have to thank you for that, Latitude." Kaiden laughs.

"No worries!" Latitude grins.

"That's all we really had to say. We'll be out of your way now." Longitude smiles, then transforms back into human forme. "You too, Latitude. It's time to go."

"Aw! Okay." Latitude transforms back as well. "Goodbye!"

"Bye, Latitude, Longitude! It was nice to see you again!" Foxy waves.

Kaiden closes and locks the door once the Eon Twins had left. "I never knew you were friends with Legendary Pokemon."

"You meet many different kinds of Pokemon on an adventure! Even Legendary Pokemon." Foxy smiles. "Oh, that reminds me."

"Hmm?"

Foxy crawls over to her bag, then takes out a red PokeBall. "I would like you to have this."

"A PokeBall?" Kaiden takes the PokeBall, observing it.

"Press the button in the middle." Foxy advises.

Kaiden carefully pressed the button, the PokeBall opening with a flash of light. A Flareon appears, staring at the two students.

"A Flareon? Isn't this the Flareon from that Trainer Academy video?"

"Hey..." Chibi greets. "My name is Chibi. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you sure you want to give up this rare Pokemon, Foxy?" Kaiden asks, concerned.

"I'm sure! Besides, Chibi asked me if he could become your Partner Pokemon, anyways..." Foxy chuckles.

"It's true." Chibi explains. "I'd thought since Foxy has Snowy as her Partner Pokemon, I would become your Partner Pokemon. And I also heard that your favorite color is red..."

Kaiden sweatdrops. "Yes, it is red."

"So, what do you say, Kaiden? Will you take Chibi as your first Partner Pokemon? Or in trainer terms, your Starter Pokemon?" Foxy asks, looking over at Kaiden.

Kaiden stayed silent for a minute, then smiles. "Sure, why not?"

"Whoo-hoo!" Chibi jumps for joy.

"Well, that's official! Now Chibi, aren't you tired?" Foxy questions.

"Actually... Yes, I am." Chibi laughs.

"Then you can get some rest in your PokeBall. Return." Kaiden returns Chibi to his PokeBall, then sets it next to his bag.

"Well, that's settled..." Foxy smiles, but then is surprise hugged by Kaiden. "Kya!"

"That cry was really cute, you know." Kaiden chuckles.

Foxy sheepishly laughs. "Well, that's kinda because you hugged me out of no where..."

"Thank you, Foxy." Kaiden smiles.

"You're very welcome, Kaiden."

Suddenly, the door unlocks, with Keith and Kate walking into the room, catching Kaiden and Foxy hugging. "We're ba- ...Whoa."

"What have you two been doing here while we were gone?" Keith demands.

"Nothing." Foxy glares.

"You two seem to be cuddling there... Are you sur- OW!" Keith yelps as he was karate chopped by Kaiden.

"No. Absolutely not." Kaiden mumbles.

"Ow! That hurt!" Keith shouts.

"Just drop it, Keith." Kate leans against the wall, sighing.

"Fine."

A knock sounded on the door. Keith opens the door, to find Ms. April behind it.

"Hello students! Mr. Lamont has advised me to tell you to go to bed soon. We have to head back to the Ranger School tomorrow."

"Okay, got it! Thanks." Kate assures, as Keith closes the door.

"...I don't feel like going to bed yet. Do you guys?"

"No, not really..." Foxy replies.

"I am. Playing Prince Charming is tiring." Kaiden sighs, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Guys... I have an idea." Keith smirks while grabbing a pillow.

"No, no no no no. Not a pillow fight!" Foxy cries.

Keith throws a pillow at Kate. "If you don't want to, and Kaiden is knocked out, then the fight is on... Between Kate and I."

"Hey!" Kate glares as she threw a pillow back.

"Okay then..." Foxy laughs as she grabs a manga book from her bag and starts reading, with Kaiden snoozing next to her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

**Snowy: What a weird way to end a chapter. :P**

**Keith: PILLOW FIGHT!**

**Foxy: Yeah. :P I'm actually planning a few oneshots based off a few of the scenes in the fanfic. So stay tuned for that.**

**Snowy: Ooh, let me guess... It's a pillow fight.**

**Foxy: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Snowy: Eh. Please review!**

**Foxy: And we'll see you at the last chapter of Ranger School 'n Dreams!**


	18. End of the Year Party and the Finale!

**Snowy: HEY EVERYONE! :D Welcome to Chapter 18: The last chapter of Ranger School 'n Dreams! That'll be the last time I greet everyone in the main story of this fanfic...**

**Foxy: And what she means by main story? You'll find out at the end of this chapter. :P**

**Snowy: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names.**

* * *

A month passed since the Ranger School hosted Cinderella - Everyone had gotten back safely. However, there was one more special event coming up... It was getting close to the end of the school year. You must know what that means, right?

"END OF THE YEAR PARTY!" Keith shouts, startling everyone in the dorms.

"Geez, Keith. Not so loud." Kate groans.

"But you gotta be excited! Today's the last day of school! After today, we'll go on summer vacation!"

"But then we gotta come back next year." Foxy sweatdrops.

"Let me have my moment!"

"I got all my stuff packed already... How about everyone else?" Kaiden asks.

"Yep! All packed!" Foxy smiles. "Hey, Kaiden - Isn't your house close to mine?"

"I'm not sure, actually... As I've never seen your house." Kaiden replies sheepishly.

"It's in Chicole Village... That's where you, Kate, and Keith live too. So we all live near each other!"

"Attention, everyone!" Mr. Lamont climbs up the stairs to the dorms. "As you may know, today is the last day of this school year. You may go out shopping together in Vientown, but don't go out of the city limits. In the midst of that, we will be holding a party all day, so please enjoy yourselves!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheers.

"Let's go shopping a bit, Kate, Foxy!" Summer drags the two other students down the stairs.

"I think we should follow them..." Kaiden sighs, then follows the girls, with Keith and Ben right behind.

**In Vientown...**

"Why are we going shopping again?" Foxy asks blankly.

"We're shopping for summer clothes! Duh!" Summer continues to drag Kate and Foxy.

"Summer clothes for Summer. Makes sense." Kate jokes.

"I kinda don't like shopping for clothes..." Foxy mumbles.

"Oh come on! You'll enjoy it!" Summer pouts.

"That's Summer. She likes girly things." Ben sighs.

"Hey, Kaiden..." Keith nudges.

"What is it, Keith?" Kaiden whispers.

"Don't you think you should buy flowers for Foxy? REAL ones?"

"I was thinking about that... Maybe I'll get some."

**An hour later, back at the Ranger School...**

"Everyone have their stuff?" Kate asks, holding a bag.

"Yep." Ben sighs. "I'm tired."

"Hey look, Ben - There's food over there." Summer points over to a table.

"What? Really?" Ben runs over to the table.

"Normal Ben. Reacts to food."

"Haha, I can see that. Do you want me to take all your bags upstairs?" Foxy asks.

"If you want." Kate hands her all the bags. "Thanks, Foxy."

"No worries!" Foxy smiles, then scurries up the stairs to the dorms.

Kaiden kept one bag by his side, then reached into the plastic bag, pulling out a banquet of red and blue roses.

"Whoa, Kaiden! You bought those for Foxy?" Kate gasps.

"Yes. It has both of our favorite colors..." Kaiden smiles.

"She's coming back down! Hide them behind your back, at least!" Keith urges.

Kaiden quickly hid the flowers behind his back, just as Foxy was returning from the dorms. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back." Kaiden smiles, walking up to her.

"Thank you... Umm... What's up with your arm, Kaiden?" Foxy asks.

"I got these for you, Foxy." Kaiden pulls out the flowers from behind his back, making her gasp.

"Oh my goodness, Kaiden! They're beautiful!" Foxy exclaims, blushing.

"The rare side of Foxy... The somewhat girly side." Keith mumbles.

Foxy quickly hugged Kaiden once she took the flowers. "Thank you, Kaiden!"

Kaiden kissed her head. "You're welcome, Foxy."

"Okay, we're done with all the mushy stuff! Let's go play some games!" Keith exclaims.

"Games? What games?" Kate questions.

"Matball, duh!"

**Later that day...**

"Geez." Summer sighs. "Keith is a really good runner."

"So is Kaiden, and Foxy..." Kate corrects.

"Thanks, you two." Foxy sweatdrops.

"A good runner means a Ranger can get to a Pokemon's aid faster!"

"Yeah... So... It's almost time to go, isn't it..." Summer sighs.

"Yes... I'll miss the Ranger School." Foxy mumbles.

"You mean you'll miss Kaiden, not the Ranger School." Kate corrected.

"I live right next to you and Kaiden, Kate. I told you that this morning." Foxy chuckles.

"Oh. Right." Kate sweatdrops.

"I'll be able to see him everyday. But all the memories of all of us friends having fun, talking everyday... I'll miss that."

"Aw, don't worry, Foxy!" Summer gave her a pat on the back. "Keith and I live in Chicole Village, too. And I've heard that Ben lives in a house near there. So we could all hang out sometime!"

"Yeah." Foxy smiles.

"Foxy, Kate, Summer? Where are you?" Kaiden calls, looking for the girls.

"We're right here, Kaiden!" Foxy shouts, grabbing Kaiden's attention.

"Oh, there you are. Mr. Lamont told us to be back in the main hall for the ending ceremony."

Foxy, Kate, and Summer all glance towards each other, then follow Kaiden to the main hall.

**In the main hall...**

"Ahem." Mr. Lamont clears his voice. "I would like to thank everyone for all their participation in this school. I know it can be difficult to leave old friends and normal routines behind, however, you should follow your dreams and continue on."

Everyone claps to Mr. Lamont's speech, impressed by his words.

"Now, everyone... Please go enjoy your summer vacation to the fullest! We will possibly see you here next year!"

"HURRAY!" Everyone cheers as they ran out the door into the bright sun.

"Whoo! It's finally here! Summer vacation!" Keith dances around.

"You're acting childish over a timespan." Kate chuckles.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is..." Ben trails off.

"Is what, Ben?" Summer asks.

"Sleep! Duh!"

"Right..."

"Umm... Here, Kaiden." Foxy hands Kaiden a key.

"A key?" Kaiden asks curiously.

"A copy of my house key."

"You're giving me your house key?"

"Yes... I trust you that much. And I don't have that much inside my house anyways." Foxy explains.

Kaiden smiles and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, Foxy. I'll visit you often."

"She's giving you her house key because she can get lonely over summer break." Snowy says, randomly appearing from her PokeBall.

"Geez, how can you randomly appear like this?" Foxy sweatdrops.

"Because I'm a ninja!" Snowy grins. "Anyways. When she was on her adventures through all the regions, she was always people-alone. She had her Pokemon and me, of course, but she never had a person - An actual person to talk to."

Kaiden stayed silent for a moment. "Well, I guess it makes sense." _It must've been real lonely..._

"So..." Snowy jumps up on Kaiden's shoulder. "I want you to keep staying with her so she doesn't get lonely!"

"Stop trying to make this into such a romantic scene..." Foxy whispers.

Snowy snickers. "Well, we should be heading home, right?"

"I guess." Kaiden chuckles.

"...Yeah." Foxy then took Kaiden's hand. "Let's walk home together... Kaiden!"

* * *

**Snowy: ... This is the end.**

**Chibi: Or is it? Maybe.**

**Foxy: Just let the author take over from here. :P Thank you for reading Ranger School 'n Dreams all the way through! I hope you enjoyed the story! There might be extra chapters taking place during summer break, but it's not confirmed yet. For now, I'm going to mark this as complete. But stay tuned for possible extra bonus chapters!**

**Snowy: Well, you heard the author. :P Stay tuned! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
